FORGIVE AND FORGET
by Chunt69
Summary: Sibling rivalry. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Character Profiles

****

****

The original characters form TFATF are in this such as Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince and Leon. Sorry all Jesse fans but he isn't in this one.

**I have also added a few new characters. The three main ones are Conner and Sariah Torretto and Maria (conners girlfriend) Dom and Mia's brother and sister. Their profiles are below. Dom is 27 and Mia 23. It's not really relevant how old the others are.**

**Conner Torretto**

**Age 25**

**Nicknames none**

**Skin Tan**

**Eyes Dark Brown **

**Tattoos 1 Celtic symbol from right shoulder diagonal across his back.**

**Piercing none**

**Relation's brother to Dom, Mia and Sariah, boyfriend to Maria**

**Sariah Toretto**

**Age 21**

**Nicknames non**

**Skin tan**

**Eyes dark brown**

**Tattoos 1 Celtic symbol across bottom of her back**

**Piercing ears twice, belly button and tongue**

**Relation's sister to Dom Mia and Conner.**

**Before my story. As you know the Torettos parents are dead. Dom was left to look after his brother and sisters. Then Mia (19) Conner (21) and Sariah (17). For a whole first year after both of their parent were gone Sariah and Dom didn't get on because she was always getting in trouble and Mia would always stick up for Dom in the decisions he made about how to raise Sariah.**

** She and Conner got on really well and always used to joke and laugh about everything, she really liked Conner's girlfriend Maria and got on with her better than Mia. **

** After many big rows between Dom and Sariah, Conner decided he'd had enough and asked Maria to move to Sanfransisco with him to start a fresh in his own business. **

**Sariah was devastated by this and begged Conner and Maria to take her with them, she promised she wouldn't get in trouble and try really hard in school.**

**They finally agreed to this and spoke to Dom about it, he wasn't happy about it but agreed as long as he saw every single one of Sariahs report cards from school and if he was happy with them then she could stay.**

**The story picks up three years later. **

**Chapter 1**

**'Sariah get your ass outta bed I need to talk to you'**

**Sariah groaned and pulled the quilt further over her head.  Sariah Torretto was a girl to be envious of with her gorgeous curvaceous but slim figure and flat stomach. Her hair was long mid back length glossy black with purple highlights running through it that gave an edge that said don't mess with me.**

**She poked her head out and looked at her alarm clock 11 am surely not! She had only had about six hrs sleep. She regretted going to that party now!!**

**Startled out of her thoughts with a 'THUMP THUMP' on her door.**

**'Are you decent?'  **

**'No, I feel a mess!' she groaned**

**The door clicked open. She peeked out from beneath her quilt. Her brother was a well-built muscular man he looked a lot like her eldest brother but less bulky.**

**'Good party was it? I didn't hear you come in last night'**

**'I didn't come in last night, I came in this morning!'**

**' Oh I see, well serves you right then I have no sympathy for you then!' Conner joked and ruffled her hair.**

**'Don't!'**

**'Come on get up I need to have a serious chat with you'**

**'What about?' Sariah scowled**

**'Look just get your ass out of that bed and come down to the kitchen' Conner said sternly and walked out of her room closing the door heavily behind him.**

**Had she upset him by coming home so late?**

**What did he want a 'serious' chat about? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As she let the warm water from the shower run over her body Sariah thought back to the last row she had with Dom before she left to live in Sanfransisco with Conner.**

**************************************************************************************************************************

**'I don't care if she called you that! You don't grab someone from behind and start a fight with them.'**

**' Yeah well you would say that seeing as your sooooo experienced at fighting' she spat back at him**

**'Sariah, how dare you speak to Dom like that!' Mia yelled 'He's your brother, listen to him and do as your told'**

**This time Sariah did as she was told. She slammed the kitchen door hard enough behind her to make two glass panels smash.**

**'That's coming out of you allowance' Dom roared**

**'FUCK OFF' Sariah screamed as she ran upstairs with tears streaming down her face. She never cried in front of Dom and Mia and she wasn't about to start now!**

**She was bought out of these memories by a tap on the Bathroom door.**

**'Sariah, are you nearly done in there? Conner is waiting for you down stairs.' Maria said firmly. **

**Maria was like a sister to her, well WHEN Conner finally get round to proposing to her she will be!**

**'I'll be two minutes. Ok?'**

**There was no answer; Conner had probably sent Maria up to make her hurry up.**

**That was the kind of relationship she and Maria had. They respected and listened to each other and would do whatever the other would ask.**

**As Sariah washed the soapsuds out of her hair she thought back to this SERIOUS QUESTION Conner had gone on about.**

**'Oh well better hurry up so I can put my mind at rest' She thought to her self.**

**As she walked down stairs she could smell pancakes cooking, 'her favourite' she thought. He can't be angry with me.**

**Conner was sat at the large Oak kitchen table with his arms folded across his chest tapping his foot on the floor. Her brother was an intimidating sight at the best of times but this morning something was different about him, he seemed almost scared.**

**'Finally!' Conner said**

**' Oh give me a break it can't be that serious can it?'**

**She was beginning to get a bit worried now, Conner never had SERIOUS chats with her, and they always kept everything out in the open.**

**' Sit down eat your breakfast and I'll explain'**

**'Ok' she said, sitting down slowly.**

**Maria sat down opposite Conner and gave Sariah her plate of pancakes.**

**' Please Let me explain everything first and then you can have your say' Conner looked at her pleadingly, he was fidgeting far too much for her liking.**

**'Conner just spit it out for gods sake!' she said nervously**

**' Well you know I had the accountant round last week to go over the books?'**

**She nodded**

**' He found, ummmm how shall I put it? Several tax returns that I hadn't paid over the last three years' ' they amount to A LOT of money and you know that business at the garage has been pretty non existent the last 6 months?'**

**' Yeah but you said that was just a blip.' 'How much money do you owe?' she could feel herself tighten up waiting for the answer**

**'You don't need to know that, all you need to know is that we are going to have to sell the house and the garage to pay the tax'**

**' Where are we going to live? What are you going to do for work?' she could feel everything crashing down around her.**

**'That's the next thing I was coming to. I have spoken to Dom and explained all this to him'**

**Dom that was all she could hear, what has he got to do with this. He was in another lifetime of hers; she hadn't seen him in three years and only spoken to him a handful of times.**

**' What has Dom got to do with this?' she asked him desperate for the answer of nothing.**

**' Well he has said that we can move back to LA and stay with him permanently or whilst we look for something else and has offered me a 50/50 partnership in the garage'**

**'WHAT' she yelled**

**' The whole point we moved here was to get away from him, too start a fresh on our own' she cried**

**'No Sariah you wanted to get away from him, Maria and me wanted to start a fresh. That hasn't worked and we are swallowing our pride and moving back with Dom, Mia and the rest of the gang.**

**'That was the most hurtful thing Conner had ever said to him. **

**'I need some fresh air' and with that she grabbed her car keys off of the coffee table, bolted down the garden path and sped off down the road.**

**' Well that went well!' Maria whispered sympathetically in canners ear as she hugged him tightly.**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Chapter 3**

**With a million different thoughts running through her head, Sariah sped along the highway. She was almost three times over the speed limit but she didn't care. As she screeched to a halt at a red light, in her Dark red/pink flip paint Honda S2000. A midnight blue Nissan 200SX with massive 19-inch multi spoke chrome rims crammed under the arches pulled up next to her. She looked over at the guy sat in the drivers seat; he was revving the high boost turbo engine and looked as if he would reach 60mph in well under the 5-second norm. She in turn revved her highly tuned engine. He turned to look at her and blew a kiss 'Women can't race so don't even try' ' yeah well you can say that again once your eating my dust' 'ohhh the lady is getting cocky' and with that the lights turned to green. **

**Sariah slammed her foot down on the accelerator; the smell of burnt rubber filled the air as both cars launched off the line.  Flames roared up behind, smoke bellowed around them from the screeching tyres as both cars sped up. She could see him on her right side out of the corner of her eye, he was catching up. **

**'Not tonight honey' she said to herself and hit the NOS.**

**'BITCH' he shouted. **

**He hit his NOS but it was too late she was already too far ahead of him.**

**'Its in my blood!' she grinned**

**As Sariah glanced in her rear view mirror and laughed to herself, her thoughts came back to her family. **

**If she went back to LA she would be able to push Dom off of his street racing "throne". She had trained her self for that feeling. She would be the Torretto that everyone looked up to if she took that away from Dom.**

**She needed to sit down and think of all her options, so she headed for the nearest diner.**

**As she pulled into the dusty car park, a group of girls watched her. She vaguely knew one of them from school and gave a quick wave. 'Glad I don't look like that' she thought looking at their minimal clothing and layers of make up. **

**Sariah Torretto didn't need make up and "barely there" clothing to attract men; she turned heads wherever she went. **

**As she slowly walked into the diner she noticed a tramp slumped in the corner and a waitress sat at the counter reading a magazine. **

**She sat down at a window table and looked at the menu.**

**The waitress stood next to her ' what can I get ya?'**

**' Ummmmmm a new life' she whispered**

**'What!' the waitress scowled**

**'Sorry just a coffee and a blueberry muffin'**

**'That it?'**

**'Yeah, thanks'  **

**The waitress walked away and came back five minutes later with a mug of steaming coffee and her muffin.**

**'Thank you' Sarah smiled**

**Back at his house Conner was sat on the couch thinking about where his sister could have gone. He knew what she was like and decided to wait for her to come back instead of going after her.**

**Had he made the right decision? He was sure he had but didn't expect this reaction from Sariah.**

**He knew she had barely spoken to Dom since they'd moved, but he also knew that she had grown up since she had lived with him.**

**Sariah drifted off in her thoughts, all she could think about was how Dom used to treat her when she lived in LA. Like a kid who had no say in anything. **

**When he'd upset her or yelled at her for something the one thing that she wanted to say but never did was 'They were my parents too!' **

**Would it be the same if she went back? All about him?**

**She was able to stick up for herself more now.**

**Dom could no longer boss her about, she was a grown woman.**

**Would any of this make a difference to him? She wondered how he felt about her moving back.**

**If she could find a place of her own that was pretty cheap to rent then she could stay in Sanfransisco. No she didn't want that she loved Conner and Maria. She could leave them **

**She respected Conner and would do anything for him, but could she do this?**

**Could she just forgive and forget?**

This is my first fan fic ever! What do you think? I didn't put all the stuff in about which characters I own and that! Should I?

**_Thanks for the one review so far. Anymore from anyone would be appreciated good and bad! If you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story the feel free to let me know!! _**__


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled Connors cell number.**

**She decided she needed to talk this over with him.**

**'Sariah? Where are you?' Conner said desperately**

**' I really need to talk to you, can you come and meet me?' she said fighting back her tears**

**'Yeah sure, are you ok?' he said. He was worried about his little sister she had never gone off about anything like this before. She always talked to him there and then.**

**' I am at that little dinner opposite the park down town. You know the one?'**

**'Yeah, I'll be there in 5.'**

**'Thanks' she whispered as he hung up.**

**'I'm going out, won't be too long see you later?' Conner shouted up to Maria**

**'Ok can you get some vegetables for diner tonight?' she shouted back down**

**'Yeah' he shouted back and the door slammed shut behind him.**

**As Conner pulled his keys out of his pocket he noticed fresh black tyre marks at the end of their driveway. **

**They must have been Sariah's from earlier he thought to himself. **

**All of the Torrettos were the same they loved fast cars and street racing, except for Mia, she didn't have the same respect for it as the others. Racing was in their blood, their father had made sure it was but Mia was a bit more of a homemaker and less reckless. **

**Dom and Sariah had the same passion for racing as their father, where as Conner admired the cars more. Why didn't they get on? They were so alike!**

**As he climbed into his metaflake black Nissan Skyline GTR, he admired the graphics that Sariah had designed for him and he had put on 6 months earlier yet still looked brand new.**

**Conner reversed down the drive way and mimicked Sariah's tyre marks.**

**He arrived 5 minutes later. He pulled up along side Sariah's Honda, she also took a lot of pride in her car and had graphics that she designed on the side of her car.  As he glanced through the window of the diner he could see her sat at a window with her head in her hands. She looked up as he walked in, she smiled and stood up. He looked at her worryingly and pulled her into his arms.**

**'Sis, I'm sorry' he said kissing her hair **

**She pulled away from him and sat back down.**

**Conner signalled the waitress and asked for a coffee.**

**'Hey don't worry, I just needed some time alone, to think.'**

**'But we always talk about everything'**

**'I know but you of all people know how I really feel when it comes to Dom'**

**'I………..' he was cut off**

**'Things can't be the same as they were before'**

**'I mean, I'm a grown woman now, he can't tell me what to do and bully me!'**

**' I won't let him!' Conner scowled **

**Did she really think he'd put her in that position if he thought things wouldn't be ok?  **

**'Conner, I need to know how Dom feels about me coming back to LA. I haven't seen him for three years. Won't it be a little strange? For both of us?'**

**'Yeah its going to be strange but its not as if its just going to be you and Dom. Letty, Vince, Leon and Mia's boyfriend Brian live there as well.'**

**' There won't be any room for us.'**

**'He had a lot of building work done, there are at least 3 spare rooms.'**

**'That's all well and good but what did he actually say when you mentioned that I might be moving back as well?'**

**'He's fine about it, he said you are his sister after all!'**

**'He's willing to forgive and forget if you are?'**

**As he said this, the waitress bought his coffee over**

**Forgive and forget she thought. **

**If Conner were going to be there right beside her and she probably wouldn't have to spend any time alone with Dom. **

**It was sounding better and she didn't want to leave Conner and Maria. **

**'Ok' she whispered**

**'What was that?' **

**'I'll do it, I'll go back to LA with you.' **

**' Really?' he beamed as he stood up**

**'Yeah' she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck**

**'I need you Conner and you'll be right there with me?'**

**'Don't worry sis' I'll look after you.'**

**She sat back down and relaxed.**

**After a moment of silence**

**'So how long till we go?'**

**'Oh about 3 weeks, the estate agents are going to take care of the house and transfer all the money and that.'**

**Three weeks she thought, so soon OH MY GOD! **

**Suddenly she was nervous!**


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Chapter 5**

******************************************************Three weeks later*****************************************************

**It was the day they were due to leave for San fransisco.**

**Sariah had gone for an early drive just to take one last look around. She had said goodbye to all her friends the day before. It was best that way; she then had all day to prepare her self for facing Dom later that evening when they arrived in LA.**

**As she pulled into the driveway she saw Maria struggling through the front door with some boxes. **

**'Maria wait a minute I'll help you' she said running over to Maria and taking some boxes off of her**

**'Thanx I thought I was going to drop them'**

**'Where's Conner gone anyway I thought he was supposed to be helping you with all this?'**

**'He went to get some air in his tyres' 'fancy a coffee?' she cocked her head and blew her hair out of her face.**

**'Yeah, sure'**

**As Maria placed a mug of coffee down in front of her Sariah looked around the kitchen, most of the things were still there; they wouldn't need to take household stuff to Dom's as he already had it.**

**'I'm going to miss this place' Maria said with a sigh**

**'Yeah me too, but you are ok about going. Aren't you? **

**'Oh yeah don't get me wrong, I'm quiet looking forward to going back to LA, but it won't be my house will it? I'll have to share with Letty and Mia! Women get very bitchy!'**

**'Yeah I know, blokes do as well!'**

**'Oh I'm sorry Sariah, here I am worrying about how I'm going to share the kitchen with Mia and not even thinking about how your going to cope seeing Dom again'**

**'Don't worry about me, I'll deal with it in my own way.' She huffed**

**'I am here to talk too if Conner isn't around, I know I'm not family but I love you as a sister' she said putting her arms around Sariah's shoulders**

**'Thanks Maria, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I don't have a clue what it's going to be like and I can't prepare my self if I don't know' **

**With that she hugged Maria back and left the kitchen to go and pack up the rest of her room.**

**Three solid hours later she was finished, everything that she wanted to take had been boxed up.**

**'Sariah' Conner yelled up the stairs **

**'Yeah?' she yelled back**

**'You finished yet?' **

**'Yeah they are all ready to go in the van. Can you come and help me carry them down?'**

**As Conner stepped into her room he smiled at Sariah, 'come on then little sis, let's get these down and we will be ready to go.'**

**' I can't believe its come round so soon!' Sariah said sadly**

**'Yeah I know but the sooner we go the sooner we will be able to settle in LA'**

**' Yeah great' she said with a grunt**

**Conner ruffled her hair and put his arm around her shoulder**

**'Remember I'll be right there with you' he kissed her head and picked up a box**

**' I know I'm just getting sentimental about leaving this place!'**

**She picked up a box and followed Conner out to the van**

**An hour later they were ready to leave.**

**Sariah was driving her car, Maria and Conner were going in the rented van, as Conner had taken his car to LA a week ago and left it there as it was having some work done on it.**

**'Right lets go then' Conner whispered as he took one last look at his house in san fransisco.    **

**He backed down the drive way with Sariah following him.**

**'Here we go' Sariah thought**

**After a four-hour journey and a couple of stops they reached recognisable surroundings in LA. It would be a matter of minutes before she would come face to face with Dom for the first time in three years.**

**_Thanks for all the reviews people. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. Next chapter coming tomorrow, I'm off to the movies now!_**


	6. CHAPTER 6

Chapter 6

'As they drove up the street Sariah glanced to her right. She could see the park where her and her friends used to hang out.

 She remembered one night when she had gone out without Dom's permission. He knew where she would be and she knew that he would get angry and come looking for her.

He pulled up outside the park, she could see him. He got out of the car and started striding towards her. The look on his face was terrifying.

She said goodbye to her friends took a deep breath and headed towards Dom.

'What are you doing here?' she scowled at him

'What do you think you're doing? He growled at her

'Im meeting my friends' she said sarcastically 

'I told you to stay in tonight.' He snapped

She brushed past him, but he grabbed the top of her arm.

'Your hurting me let me go.' She growled

'Just get in that car now' he shouted pushing her in front of him

They had a big row when they got home it was mainly Dom yelling at her!

Sariah was snapped back to the present when she pulled in to their street. Everything was the same except maybe a bit busier than she remembered.

She counted down the house numbers and slowed down. Then just round the bend in the street she saw it. Dom's house. It was different to how she remembered it, of course because of the extension but the main house looked different. She couldn't explain it.

She had slowed right down now. Conner and Maria had already pulled up onto the driveway. There were 2 cars parked outside and one at the top of the driveway. She knew the Burgundy Nissan Skyline R33 at the top of the driveway was Letty's and the yellow Subaru Imprezza WRX was Leon's. There no signs of Dom's red Mazda rx8 or Vince's white Mitsubishi 3000 GT. The other car was an Orange Toyota Supra; she assumed that belonged to Brian.

As she pulled into the driveway behind the van, she saw the porch door swing open. Letty and Leon ran out as Maria and Conner jumped out of the van. They were all hugging laughing as she cautiously stepped out of her car. Letty looked over at he with a huge grin on her face.

Sariah and Letty had always got on but most of the time Letty would keep quiet when Dom was rowing with his sister. She didn't blame her!

Letty gave a loud wolf whistle in Sariah's direction. 'When did you get hot?' she laughed as she ran towards her and flung her arms around her

'You haven't changed! Still got the burgundy beast then?' 'Oh yeah, you know me I love that car more than I love Dom!' 

A scared and worried look came over Sariah's face. 

Letty cocked her head 'Don't worry girl he ain't here!'

At that moment Leon, Conner and Maria came over; Leon gave Sariah a big hug and welcomed her back. 

'Where is he Let?' Conner asked

'Him and Vince had to go to that garage some guy they know had the head gasket go at a race last night and he wants it ready to go again tonight. Anyway you guys are early, Dom said you were arriving later this evening?'

'Yeah I know but we decided to leave as soon as we could.' 

'Where's Mia?' Sariah asked

'She's working at the hospital until 8, I've got to go and pick her up then?' 

Sariah looked over Conner's shoulder to see who was talking. It was a cute blonde haired guy.

'You must be Sariah, I'm Brian.' He said extending his hand to her

'Hi, yeah I am, nice to meet you Brian.' She said shaking his hand

Mia never went for blonde haired guys, but she could see why she liked this one he was kind of cute.

'Right' Conner said clapping his hands.

'The sooner we unpack all this shit the sooner we will be able to settle down and relax'

'Ok sir ' sariah said laughing and saluting her brother

'And don't think you three are getting away with out helping' he said pointing at Leon, Letty and Brian

They all laughed and started pulling boxes from the back of the van

Two hours had passed and they had finally emptied the van. All their beds etc were set up, the only thing left to do was to empty all the boxes and arrange everything in their rooms. But that could wait.

Sariah was sat on her bed, when someone knocked on the door.

'Yeah come in'

The door clicked open it was Letty.

' Hi girl, how are you' sariah said

'Im fine. Sariah can I ask you something?'

'Yeah sure, it's not like you to ask let, normally you just come out and say it.' She laughed

'Yeah I know but this is kind of delicate.' Letty whispered

'Oh right, let me guess is it about how I feel moving back here and seeing Dom?'

'Yeah, sorry I need to ask' Letty said with a concerned look on her face

'Let, I honestly don't know how I am going to feel until I see him face to face.'

' I see, I've asked him about this too'

'What did he say?' sariah asked cautiously

'Same as you.' Letty laughed

'I know he is willing to forgive and forget. You know all the bad things you said to each other before you went to San Francisco.' Letty added

'I am too. Letty can you do me a favour?'

'Yeah sure.'

'Can you cover for me? If Conner asks where I am just say I've gone for a drive' sariah looked pleadingly

'Where are you going?'

' I have to do this alone. I have to face Dom on my own otherwise my life is going to be hell' she said gripping Letty's hand

'Ok chick, you go and if Conner asks, you've gone for a drive' 

Sariah hugged Letty and left the room; she slipped out of the house and squealed down the driveway.

Conner ran towards Sariah's room, Letty was just coming out.

'Where's Sariah?' Conner asked

'She went for a drive think she needed to clear her head, kind of threw her a bit, you know coming back into this house'

'Yeah, I know what you mean, she'll be ok.' Conner said smiling  

Sariah drove slowly towards the garage.

As she drove slowly up the road towards the garage. She froze. 

Dom was pulling the shutters down at the front of the garage. He didn't look any different, expect maybe even broader than he was the last time she saw him. As she pulled up behind his Mazda, he turned round. She slowly stepped out of her car and looked at him. They both froze as their eyes met for the first time in three years.


	7. CHAPTER 7

Chapter 7

Sariah nervously rubbed her hands together.

'Ummmmm Hi.' She said nervously

Dom was speechless; his baby sister had grown up. 'Hi' Dom finally said after a long pause

'I wasn't expecting to see you 'til this evening' 

'Yeah I know, we left earlier than planned, Conner wanted to get going' she said rubbing her hands nervously

'Oh right' Dom said looking cautiously at Sariah

'Probably wondering why I'm here?'

'Ummmm yeah?'

'Me and Letty had a chat.'

'Enough said!' Dom laughed nervously

'Look I feel really awkward and I shouldn't, I told my self I wasn't going to be scared of you. I don't know why I am but Letty said some shit about forgiving and forgetting, so I came down here and face you on my own, no Conner, no Maria, no Mia, no Letty standing between us just me and you. If we are going to be living under the same roof then we are going to have to put the past behind us.' She said gasping for breath when she had finished

Dom looked stunned

'Maybe we should go somewhere and talk. I have a few things to tidy up in here should only take five minutes, there is a café round the corner you can leave your car here.'

'Ok' she wandered round to the café ordered a coffee and sat down. 

She felt so stupid, Dom wouldn't think she had grown up or hadn't changed at all. Oh my god why was she suddenly worried about what he thought about her. 

Five minutes later she looked up as Dom walked into the café ordered a coffee and sat down opposite her.

'That was quite a speech back there, did you write it down?' he asked

'No but I said it over and over in my head' she laughed nervously

'Oh right I see' he nodded

'Its great to see you, I can't believe how much you've changed, how much you've grown up, you've become a woman' he said with a content smile on his face

'Don't worry Conner has been doing his older brother duties well' she replied

'You haven't changed at all.' Sariah added

'I've gotten older!' Dom laughed 

'Did you mean those things about being scared of me and feeling awkward?' he asked

'Yeah, I am absolutely terrified! After all the shit that went on before I left, I didn't know if I would be welcome here.'

'Of course your welcome, its your home as much as it is mine. Sariah I know you're a grown woman and your old enough to make your own decisions, live your own life and do what you want. I'm not going to stand in your way.'

Sariah had tears in her eye but she was fighting them back. She gripped Doms hand,

'Thanks' she whispered to him

Dom smiled to himself also fighting back his own tears.

They both had huge grins on their faces.

'So what now?' Dom looked cautiously

'Now we try to get to know each other and trust each other again'

'Sounds good to me' Dom smiled

'You can't boss me about and tell me who I can and can't see mind!' She said jokingly pointing her finger at him

'Well see about that' Dom replied

'I don't know what Conner did to you in San Francisco but I'm pleased with the way you turned out its better than I imagined. Except one thing!' with that a stern look cam across his face

'I'm glad you think that about me, I'm not all bad! What thing?' she said seriously

'I'm not happy that my baby sister is a street racer!'

'I'm a Torretto!' was all she had to say

Dom grinned and started laughing to himself

They sat chatting in the café for another 4 hours; they had so much to catch up on. They chatted about everything. The main thing Sariah was interested to hear from Dom was that he was planning on proposing to Letty in a couple of months on her birthday. Dom had quizzed Sariah about boyfriends and what she was going to do in LA. 

She explained about her graphic designs and she was going to try and get on some type of course that included working so she could earn some money. Dom said loads of his mates would be interested in her designs and she could work at the garage at weekends to earn some extra cash.

Dom stretched back and looked at his watch, it was ¼ to nine.

'How do you feel about seeing Mia?' Dom questioned

'You were the big hurdle anything else will be a piece of cake' 

'Want to come with me to pick her up?'

'Ummmmm yeah ok then' Sariah was suddenly excited to see her older sister

'I'll call Brian and tell him. We can go in your car and leave mine in the garage 'til tomorrow?'

10 minutes later they were sat on a bench waiting outside the hospital. It was a lovely warm evening.

Sariah was staring tensely at the doors waiting for Mia; Dom was round the corner chatting on his cell phone.

Then she saw her. She had become more beautiful and looked a spitting image of their mother. 

Mia looked around the car park; she looked at her watch then looked straight at Saiah. Mia froze she walked slowly in Sariah's direction and vice versa. They didn't say a word to each other just hugged and cried, for what seemed like forever finally Mia pulled back and looked into her sister's eyes.

'I'm so sorry' Mia cried with tears flooding down her face.

What did you think of that one then guys? Thanks for all your reviews it really means a lot especially as this is my first fan fic. I have lots of ideas for the story but if you have and ideas then let me know and I'll see what I can do! Next chap should be up tomorrow!


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
  
Sariah hugged Mia even tighter, tears flooded down her face.  
Sariah didn't expect this reaction  
'forget it. We start a fresh right here right now'  
Mia pulled away and smiled through her tears.   
'I am so pleased to see you' Mia laughed  
'I can't believe how much you've changed' she said delighted whilst wiping the tears away  
'So have you, you look just like mum.' sariah smiled  
  
At that point Dom came round the corner having finished his conversation on his cell.  
'Are you two ok?' he questioned with a concerned look.  
They looked at each other smiled and in unison said 'we are now'  
Dom laughed put his arms round both of his sisters and smiled  
  
they stopped to pick up pizza for everyone on the way back to the house. Mia and Sariah were chatting all the way back; they had so much to catch up on. They talked about Brian, and Mia's job at the hospital. Sariah told Mia about her graphic designs and that she was planning on doing some sort of course. When they finally arrived back at the house Conner was waiting out on the porch.  
He was stunned at the sight he saw, Sariah, Mia and Dom all chatting and laughing together.  
'I thought you were going for a drive?' he said suspiciously to Sariah  
'I decided I needed to do this on my own. Everything is fine' she said with a smile  
Conner smiled at her and hugged her 'I'm so proud of you' he whispered to her  
Dom and Mia stood and what the exchange between Sariah and Conner. They walked slowly over to them and Mia hugged Conner.  
'Thanks for bringing our baby sister back' she whispered to Conner  
he laughed and said 'your welcome'  
'Come on you guys were hungry' Letty yelled though the window  
Sariah went inside  
Dom, Mia and Conner stood looking at each other.   
'Are you glad she came back?' Conner asked Dom  
a huge grin spread across his face ' she is so grown up, I can't believe the difference'  
Conner smiled to himself and they all went inside.**

Sorry that was a bit of a short chapter and it was posted later than planned but I opted for getting drunk instead


	9. CHAPTER 9

Chapter 9

After a few weeks of getting settled family life.  Sariah wasn't having much luck finding work, she was getting pretty annoyed at being stuck at home and cleaning up after everyone. Dom, Conner, Leon, Vince, Brian, Letty worked at the garage all day. Maria had also started working at the garage doing the accounts. Mia worked at the hospital almost everyday and the days she didn't she would be doing work for a home study she was doing from home.  

One day after cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom purely because she was bored, Dom came home at lunchtime; this was a bit unusual for him.

'Forgot something' Sariah said to him as he slowly walked into the kitchen

'No' he said rubbing his head

'Well what do you want then' she said handing him a bottle of coke

'Who says I want something'

'Well my dear brother, you never come home during the day, so unless you have come to check up on me the only other explanation is that you want something and seeing as I am the only person who is here then you must want something from me' she said and poked her tongue out at him.

'You so clever' he said sarcastically

'I try'

'Your right, I do want something' he said cautiously

Although he and Sariah had been getting on fine, no rows nothing he was always cautious around her and she around him. They both knew that given time they would be fully comfortable around each other but they had already made so much progress neither of them wanted to rock the boat.

'You know the night when you first came back and we were chatting about racing and you designs on the side of your and Conner's cars'

'Yeah' she said suspiciously

'Well there hasn't been any racing on for a while, but were arranging one for Friday night and I just wondered if you would come so the guys could see your designs. I know they would be interested in them.'

'Yeah of course I will' she said with a grin on her face

'Wait there's more. We have a spare room above the garage, if we got the right equipment, you could set it up as your own studio for the printing of your designs. You would have full control over what went on. It would be your own business.

Sariah sat down with a blank expression on her face

'You ok?' Dom said

'Yeah, yeah i'm fine, just a bit shocked'

' You won't have to worry about anything, I have spoken to Conner, and I've spoken to the bank we can take a business loan out to get all the equipment you need'

'You'd trust me with this?' 

'Yeah, you're my sister, I'd trust you with my life' he put his arm round her shoulder

She looked up at him and smiled 

'I would have 100% say on what goes on up there?'

'Yeah'

'Where do I sign?' she said hugging him and laughing

'We need to go to the solicitors and arrange all the paper work but you can start planning how you want everything tomorrow'

They heard some one come through the front door

'Dom? Sariah?'

'Were in the kitchen Conner' Dom shouted back

Conner came into the kitchen and took his sunglasses off

'Well did you ask her?' he said looking from one to the other

'Yeah?' Dom said laughing

'Well what did she say?' he said getting impatient

'I am here you know, you could ask me!' Sariah shrieked

'I said yes!' she jumped up and down and hugged Conner

'Good, I was worried your pride was going to take over and you were going to get all self righteous' he said laughing

She punched him playfully in the arm 

'Hey, this was to good an opportunity to let my pride take over anyway, I learnt from the best' casting a evil look at Dom 

'Don't look at me like that, but your right you did learn from the best' he laughed and walked over the fridge

'Lets toast to the Torretto family business' he got three beers out of the fridge

The three of them sat chatting for a couple of hours.

Mia came home at 4; the three of them were pretty drunk by then. 

'What on earth is going on here' Mia said laughing at the site before her.

Conner, Dom and Sariah were sat on the living room floor with empty bottles scattered around them, looking through old family photo albums

They told her all about the business she was excited for Sariah and hugged her for what seemed like ages 

'Okay Mia, I need to breath now' Sariah said

'Sorry' she said laughing 

'Hey Dom do you remember this holiday to Florida' Conner said in fits of laughter

He held up a photo of the four of them with their mum and dad

'Oh my god I remember that one' Sariah said laughing

'Mia isn't that the one where you pushed Dom in the swimming pool when he was trying to impress those girls staying next to us' Sairah laughed even harder.

By this time they were all sat on the floor in fits of laughter

'Oh yeah I remember, dad really told me off for that one, I wasn't allowed to go swimming for the whole of the next day, I had to sit with mum and dad all day.' She said pouting her bottom lip

'Yeah but do you remember what me and Dom did on our last night?' Conner said

Dom started roaring with laughter

Mia started crying with laughter ' yeah, you some really strong alcohol from the mini bar at the hotel and got totally out of it'

'Didn't mum and dad come back to find you both passed out in the bath! You were grounded for like month when we got back' Sariah said

'I was the only one who didn't get in trouble on that holiday' she added

They continued reminiscing all through out the night, the rest of the team came back and they celebrated the Torretto family business until everyone but Maria and Sariah went to bed.

They started cleaning up but got bored.

'I'm glad to see you so happy' Maria said flopping down on the sofa

'In all honesty I thought it was going to be a huge disaster coming back here but I couldn't be happier' Sariah said

She gave Maria a hug 

'Thanks' she whispered into Maria's ear

Sariah led in bed thinking. She decided she was going to race on Friday night; it was about time Dom moved over as king of the street racers. She knew he wanted to settle down and start a family with Letty but he wouldn't step down easily, it was better that it was his own sister than some stranger and with a new venture ahead of her she was unstoppable. It was time for her to take her place as queen of the street racers. 

DUH DUH DUH Well what has that sneaky little minx got planned, a good bit of sibling rivalry to come!! Thanx for you words of encouragement keep them coming!!


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

Friday came round quickly, Sariah, Dom and Conner had been to the solicitors and signed all the papers for the garage making them all equal partners, they had ordered all the equipment she needed for the design studio. She had decorated it to how she liked it. It was just a case of waiting for the orders to come rolling in. The team had kept her busy telling her the kind of designs they wanted for their cars Letty wanted a Chinese female warrior, Dom wanted a running black bear, Vince wanted a sliver/black dragon, Leon wanted a red eagle and bran wanted a Chinese warrior. Sariah decided to change her angel on her car to a black phoenix with black flames, Conner was ok with his red/orange dragon.

'Sariah, babe you up here?'

Sariah was startled out of her thoughts.

'There you are!' Letty said wiping her oily hands with an equally oily rag

'Hey' Sariah said with a tiered look on her face as she pushed her hair back from her face

She got up from her chair and walked over to Letty who was looking at some of her designs that were spread around the room.

'Yeah ready for tonight girl?' Letty said playfully punching her arm

'Yeah, I just need a shower to wake my self up then everyone better stand back!' she laughed

'Girl your gonna smoke 'em, what you wearing?' Letty asked

'Haven't decided, but some thing not to revealing but equally as teasing!' she grinned

Just then Dom and Conner came up the stairs into the studio.

'Man you've been busy have you eaten today' Conner said looking round at the designs in amazement

'ummm I don't know, can't remember' Sariah looked squarely at Dom

'Ready to loose tonight bro?' she said with a serious look on her face

'Loose, me? We'll see' he said 

They all laughed and headed back to the house.

Sariah went into her room after eating and lead down for a bit. She drifted off to sleep but was woken up by screaming outside her bedroom door. Then suddenly her bedroom burst open and Letty came running in jumped over her and hide behind her. Then Leon came running in with a water pistol squirting it everywhere.

'Hey your getting my room wet' she yelled 

'Leon get out, you getting everything wet' Letty screamed and laughed at the same time.

Sariah got up off of her bed and left them to it. She went into the bathroom and switched the shower on. As she undressed Sariah thought about what she was going to wear. She decided on her black fitted combat trousers and her purple halter neck top.  She tied her hair up out of the way and steeped into the warm shower. 

Later that evening whilst Sariah was getting ready there was a knock on her door. 

'Come in' she said quietly

She smiled when she saw Maria's reflection in the mirror; she was dressed in a scruffy t-shirt and jeans.

'Hey hadn't you better start getting ready' she said turning round and giving Maria her full attention.

'I'm not going tonight. Me and Mia are getting on really well so I decided to stay in with her tonight she doesn't like to go and watch the racing anymore.'

'Oh ok, but you'll be ready to celebrate my win when I get back?' Sariah said with a grin

'Hell yeah you try and stop me' she said laughing

'I'm glad you and Mia are getting on great she's not as bad as I said she was when we first moved to San Francisco is she?'

Maria started laughing

'What?' Sariah said with an innocent look on her face

'The exact words you used were. Miserable, preppy tart who needed a long hard screw!'

'Oh god I did! Do you remember Conner telling me off after I said that?'

'Yeah I had to stop my self from laughing! You know put the serious adult face on!'

Maria left the room and Sariah finished piling her hair up on top of her head out of the way, she heard Dom shout that they were leaving in 10 minutes.  She felt a wave of nervousness pass through her but that was it she was ready for this. Was the LA street racing scene ready for Sariah Torretto?

As they pulled into the road where everyone met. They were greeted with a round of applause Dom and Conner got out of their cars and everyone started patting Conner on the back and welcoming him back.

Dom was whispering with a couple of guys that Sariah recognized one was Hector, another was Edwin and the others were some guys Dom used to go to school with. 

As Sariah slowly walked over to the group, heads in the crowd turned. Nobody knew who she was; all they knew was that she had arrived with Dom. 

Dom looked up and saw his sister walking towards them.

'Hey guys' he bellowed

'Do you all remember my baby sister Sariah?'

Everyone went silent.

Hector walked over to Sairah. He stood in front of her and turned his head to look at Dom

'Is she really related to you? Surely not she is far too beautiful'

The crowd gave a big 'wooooooooo' and lots of whistles

Dom laughed

'Ok ok. Hector you hold the cash tonight, seeing as your too slow to do a runner with it.'

The whole crowd erupted with cheers. 

Sariah wasn't surprised to see that everyone was there for her brother. Dom gathered everybody round and explained the rules for tonight's race.

'Ok who's in?' he shouted

A couple of blokes that Sariah didn't recognize stepped forward and handed hector their money. Edwin was also in. Just as they thought that was it.

'Wait, doesn't the new girl get a chance to answer' Sariah shouted

Dom spun round in amazement, he looked hard at Sariah. 

'You want in?' he said slowly

'What think I can't win?' she snapped

Dom took her to one side

'I didn't mean that. I meant you don't have any cash.'

'I do have my pink slips!'

Dom laughed 'ok you're in, but you ain't getting your car back when I win'

Sariah raised one eyebrow 'when you win?'

They walked back to their cars; the crowd had already dispersed ready for the race. 

Sariah wasn't nervous at all as she pulled up to the start line. There were three cars between her and a Dom but she could still see him.

Her breath shortened as the guy in front raised his arms. This was it her life in LA was about to start properly!

_MMMMMMM Will she chicken out or will she race?_


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Their engines roared, flames bellowed out from behind them. Into first, Clutch at the biting point, throttle down. Tyres screeching as all five cars sped off of the starting line and pinned their drivers to the seat. Clutch down, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th.  The noise was intense; heat filled the air as the cars disappeared off in the distance.

As he pulled away from the start line Dom looked over at Sariah. There was an intense frown on her face.

Why was she doing this? What was she trying to prove?  He hoped she didn't get too upset when he won, but she was a grown woman and she knew the consequences. Even though she was his sister there was no way he was going to let her have her car back, he didn't want to ruin his reputation.

As Sariah pulled away from the start line, she looked across at Dom, he looked cool and relaxed.

Won't look like that when I have finished with you, she thought to her self. She let out a laugh and focused her eyes back on the road.

As all five cars pulled away and headed down the straight Dom was slightly in front but Sairah quickly caught him up. The two guys she didn't know were way back; Edwin was about ½ a cars length behind Sariah and was gaining on her. They were coming up to the end of that straight they had to spin round and go back down the other side of the road. Dom was first to screech round, then Edwin and Sariah more or less at the same time.

Dom could see Sariah in his mirror, He hit his 1st shot of NOS, and instantaneously Sariah hit hers and caught up alongside with him. Edwin was way behind her now, she was nearly there. They could see the finish line and the crowds, her and Dom were neck and neck. The crowd were cheering and screaming, they had never seen a race like this, the king of street racing against one of his own family, none of them had the guts to race him, they knew, they wouldn't beat him. What made his baby sister think she could.

Sariah was edging ahead of Dom, just as she thought he wouldn't catch her, he shot past her in a roar of noise. Dom had hit his second shot of NOS. He crossed the line at least two car lengths ahead Sariah the crowd went mental cheering!

As Dom slowed down and stopped the crowds gathered round him, there were loads of well dones and congratulations. He scanned round for Sariah. Figuring she needed time to herself he let it go for tonight, he would take delivery of her car tomorrow.

'Party Time' he yelled

That was all anyone needed, they all started to head back to the Torretto house.

Sariah was absolutely stunned that she had lost. She'd lost her car. She knew he wouldn't let her keep her car. He was a Torretto, reputation was everything to him. As she saw Dom stop she went off to the side and sped down the road on her own, she needed time before she could face him.

Conner looked over as Sariah disappeared off in the distance; he shook his head, and went and congratulated Dom.

How could she be so dam stupid. She hit her steering wheel as she stopped at the top of the hill, Conner had brought her here just before they left for San Francisco, and there was a really nice view of LA at night.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' She yelled

She screamed to her self as she got out of the car. She sat on the hood of her car and cried.

'I need to get wasted' she suddenly said to herself as she got back into the car and sped off.

She stopped at a small liquor store at the bottom of the hill, bought a bottle of tequila and drove back up the hill. 

She got out of the car and sat on the grass. She lay back drinking the tequila and thought of how she was going to handle this when she got back home.

Sariah sat there for at least two hours drunk the whole bottle of tequila.

Back at the Torretto house the party was in full swing.

Dom was sat out on the porch drinking beer as Conner came out.

'Hey Bro, what's up your not normally this quiet when there's a party on.'

'Yeah I know just thinking'

'Does it have black and purple hair bout this high, and have an attitude?'

Dom laughed 'yeah how'd you guess' he said sarcastically.

'Ahhh call it the Torretto intuition' Conner said jokingly

'You ain't gonna let her have her car back are you?' Conner questioned seriously

Dom laughed

'Do you think she's got an attitude?'

'Yeah, she may have grown up but she still has a huge chip on her shoulder and neither of us can tell her what to do anymore. It'll get out of control. Sorry Bro but you bring the worst out in her.' 

'I thought I was the bad older brother, who was supposed to slag her off?' Dom said taking a sip of his beer.

'Nah were all bad guys as far as she is concerned, she knows we want to control her but we can't, she gets off on that.'

'How come your so critical of her now any way? You two are close?'

'We are, I can't believe she would be so cocky and think she could beat you.' Conner said shaking his head in disbelief

'Stupid bitch needs to be taught a lesson.' he said taking a sip of his beer

Dom raised his eyebrow at that comment, he was surprised by Conner's harsh words about their sister but he was right.

'Did she have any boyfriends when you were in San Francisco?' Dom asked

Conner laughed, 'yeah but none of them stuck around long enough, she was too wild for them. Why?'

Dom looked up 'maybe that's what she needs?'

'What?' Conner said suspiciously

'Someone she'll listen to who is as wild as her but will calm her down and show her what's what.'

'So your saying you want to set her up with someone, so they can keep an eye on her?'' Conner questioned.

'Dom looked up and shrugged

'Well not set up as such just introduce her to someone I know. She will like and vice versa, he has quiet a bit of money and he knows how to handle wild women, he'll treat her well, but he's firm'

'Will he be up for it?' Conner said with a raised eyebrow

' I won't tell him about her, I'll just make sure they meet. He's as smooth as anything, they'll make a great couple.' Dom said with a grin

'What if it doesn't work?' Conner asked

'Don't worry it will, she'll never know it was down to us? I'd trust this bloke with my life.'

'You do realize that if she finds out then she'll never talk to either of us again. Are we still going to let her run the design studio?' Conner said 

'Yeah, this doesn't affect that at all.' Dom said

At that precise moment Sariah pulled up into the driveway. She was staggering as she climbed out from behind that wheel.

Conner ran over to catch his sister before she fell flat on her face.

'What the fuck are you doing, your wasted you could have been caught by the cops.' He yelled at her

'Dom help me?'

Dom was already at sariahs other side, helping Conner carry her to the porch.

'Sit her down here a minute, I'll go inside and get some water.' Dom said as he rushed off

'What have you been drinking?' Conner asked as he propped her up right

'Tequil…' Sariah tried to say as she fell forward on to her hands and knees and started throwing up

'Is she ok?' Maria said in amazement as she walked out onto the porch

'Just drowning her sorrows, over loosing her car, I think ' Conner said looking up and giving a quirky smile.

'Sariah honey? Do you want to go in the bathroom?' Maria whispered softly

'Yeah.' Sariah whispered back

'Conner go get Dom, to help you carry her into the down stairs bathroom, I'll sit with her' Maria said sternly

A couple of stragglers left at the party laughed as Conner and Dom carried Sariah to the bathroom.

'Ok you two can go now, she feels undignified as it is without you two watching her chuck her guts up,' she yelled the last part at them as they walked away.

'Can you get Letty or Mia to come down here please' she said as all her attention went back to Sairah who was leaning over the toilet groaning

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Maria said quietly

'Me and Mia' Letty said softly as she pushed the door open.

'Hey guys' Sariah whispered

'Hey girl, you ok?' Letty whispered stroking her hair

'Been better, lost.' She said with tears in her eyes looking up at Mia

'Yeah we know, I was worried about you. Don't worry Dom will let you have your car back.' Mia said sitting next to Sariah and putting her arm around her.

'No he won't Mia' Sairah said getting frustrated

'The Torretto pride won't take a battering like that, not even from one of its own.'

Mia stood up and huffed, 'well with all the money your going to make at the garage with your designs you'll be able to afford a new one very soon. Everyone was talking about your designs. Dom Gave your number out to loads of people, so they can ring you and make appointments.'

Sariah smiled at this news.

'I need to go to bed' she said pulling herself up slowly

'Want me to stay with you?' Mia said

'Yeah all of you?' Sariah smiled

'Ok' Letty and Maria said at the same time.

They all settled down for the night in Sariah's room, Mia and Sariah in the double bed, Maria on the small couch and Letty on the floor.

As they all drifted off to sleep but Sariah lay awake thinking about that evenings events. What was her place in the Torretto family going to be know? She knew she had to beat him one day.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the morning after Sariah woke up to an empty room. The other girls had left her to sleep in. She lay there and stretched in bed. She could hear people bustling around outside her room. They had been instructed by Maria to leave her alone until at least midday. 

Dom was very anxious to speak to his sister. Not because of the plans he and Conner had made for her the night before, he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

Sariah was cringing to herself over her actions the night before, what was she going to do next?

She was going to be busy at the garage with her designs for the next couple of week, then when she saved up enough money, she'd get a car and start practicing and then hopefully beat Dom.

'Yeah that's it.' She said to herself grinning at her plan.

Sariah got up and got dressed. She took a deep breath as she emerged from her room the first person she saw was Maria.

'How you feeling?'

'Not to bad! Need some water' she said gruffly and wandered off.

The next person she bumped into was Mia

'Hey, your up, want some breakfast?'

'Nah i'm just gonna get some water.'

Sariah walked into the living room and Vince, Letty and Leon were sat down watching telly.

'Hey you look like shit' Vince said laughing

'Cheers V, u asshole' she sneered

'How'd you manage to get home without getting caught by the cops?' Leon asked

'Shit I drove home didn't I?'

'Yeah you did' Letty said with a laugh

'Shit' Sariah said as she wandered out into the kitchen

There was no one in the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cold water, then she wandered out of the back door and down the steps, she could hear Conner and Dom's voices but couldn't see them.

She walked out onto the grass and sat on the bench. She stretched back and looked up at the sky. 

Conner and Dom were round the side alley clearing up some old cars parts that had been lying around. They walked back round to the back yard and went quiet when they saw Sariah sat there relaxing.

'Your up then, how you feeling?' Conner shouted over to her.

Sariah sat up straight with a startled look on her face. 

'Stupid' she pouted

Conner took a seat next to her and Dom stood on the grass in front of her

'You can sit down as long as you don't mention the C A R. I know what's gonna happen, the keys are inside and I would do the same in your position'

Dom looked up and smiled, he was impressed with her mature attitude.

'Don't worry bout last night sis', great news is you have enough people to see at the garage to keep you busy for the next six months.' Conner smiled then got up and walked inside with Dom

Sariah sat there for a moment longer and thought about the future, her time would come.

_Sorry this is a short chapter guys, had to wrap up the first part of the chapter before I go on holiday and i'm moving house at the same time, so I'm gonna be a busy bee!_


	13. CHAPTER 13

Chapter 13

'What were you two plotting out on the porch last night after Sariah had gone bed?' Mia said as Dom and Conner came inside

They both looked up trying not to give guilty looks and they sat down at the table.

'I don't know what you mean? We were chatting about the business' Conner said getting up to go to the fridge.

'yeah we'll see' she smiled as she walked out of the kitchen

'shit do you think anyone heard us?' conner whispered to dom

'heard what' Sariah said as she came through the back door

'conner you have always been shit at whispering' she laughed and went into the lounge to relax.

Dom shot conner a look that said it all. With that conner got up and went out with Maria to get a few groceries.

10 minutes later Dom wandered into the living and sat down on the arm of the couch where Sariah was lying watching tv. 

'how you feeling?' he asked, playfully placing his hand on her forehead.

'like shit!' she groaned

'fancy going for a drive with me?' 

'yeah ok then? Where to?' she asked getting up from the couch.

'not sure? Just fancy enjoying some of my baby sisters company.'

Sariah playfully placed her hand on doms forhead 'are you feeling ok? I'll just go and get changed'

5 minutes later they were on the way down the road in Doms jeep that he used for everyday driving.

Sariah drifted off in her own thoughts. She hadn't really thought about the past much lately but last nights events did. 

She thought back to one time when she snuck out of the house late at night when she was 16 to go to a party. If she was back before 6am Dom wouldn't find but Dom had got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, something told him to check on Sariah. He opened her door to find that she wasn't there. He looked around everywhere but he couldn't find her. 

'shit' he slammed his fist into the kitchen table. 

Mia came down stairs and found Dom pacing back and forth in the lounge.

'Dom? Whats the matter' she said rubbing her eyes

'Sariah's gone out somewhere, probably to that party she was chatting to her mate on the phone about.'

'oh right, do you know where it is?' she asked sitting down on the couch

'no I don't but I tell you there is going to be hell to pay when she gets back' he said clenching his fist

'go back to bed and leave it til morning' mia said walking back upstairs.

The following morning Sariah was getting ready for school when there was a knock on the door. 

'yeah come in.' she said putting her books in her bag.

'oh hi dom' she said with a quirky smile and carried on with what she was doing, her heart was thumping so hard she was sure he could hear it.

'don't try and act all innocent' he said raising his voice

she spun round to look at him.

'I'm not stupid Sariah I know where you were last night' he spat into her face

'I……….' She backed away from him

'the only place your going for the next 2 months on your own is to bed and the bathroom' he said with a sadistic grin on his face

'i'll take you to school pick you up and when there is no one at home you can sit in the office in the garage. I think we understand each other now.'  He walked out of her room

'five minutes and we are leaving' he shouted back to her.

*****************************************************END FLASH BACK****************************************************

'Sariah? You ok?' dom asked as he turned off the engine

'yeah fine, just thinking' she said getting out of the car

He had taken them to the beach. 'want a drink' he asked pointing to a small café

'yeah' she said with a smile 

A couple of minutes later they sat down at an outside table.

'You nearly beat me last night.' Dom said stretching back in his chair

'don't give me that 'nearly' shit, dad always taught us winning is the only thing that matters.' She smiled sarcastically at him

'true but I was surprised by how well you raced last night'

'yeah well didn't do me any favours did it.' She snapped

Dom huffed to himself, just when he thought his sister was mature she kept do littles things that made him doubt that.

'Why did you bring me here dom? If it was to give me a lectur then don't bother.' She sat back sulking

'come on sariah I'm only trying to help, you were fine this morning what suddenly changed I thought we were getting on ok?' he looked at her questioningly

'I think its best if we just go home, let me sulk on my own.' She pouted and stood up.

The drive home was silent. Dom had decided to put his and conners plan into action as soon as possible.

Sorry this chap took so long Guys, I have been sooooooo busy. Hope you enjoy it. There is a lot more to come from this story yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next couple of weeks went by quietly in the Torretto house. Sariah was busy with her graphic designs in the garage and all the others were busy at the garage. 

Sariah hadn't been to any races since she had lost to Dom, she always made sure she had plans to go out with her friends that she had caught up with since she had been back. She only realised how much she had missed them all when she saw them again. 

Her old best friend Lucy hadn't changed at all apart from growing a bit taller, they had more or less picked up where they left off. Lucy had just split up with her boyfriend of 5 years so she had plenty of time to hit the bars with Sariah. 

'Hey that guy is seriously checking you out.' Sariah laughed whilst taking a sip of her drink

Lucy playfully punched her in the arm. 'I think its you that he's checking out babe!'

'Do you think so? Mmmm now I do fancy a bit of fun!' Sariah got up and walked over to the guy sitting at the bar.

He was tall and had short spiky black hair slim but muscular and dark tanned skin. As she took a seat next to him she turned round and winked at Lucy and the other couple of girls that were with them. They all laughed and went off to dance.

'Can I get a vodka and lemonade please?' she asked the barman

'Let me get that for you' the man sat next to her gave the barman the money.

'Thank you very much' she smiled at him

'Now tell me why are you sat here on your own and not enjoying yourself over on the dance floor with your friends?' he turned to face her and pointed over to the dance floor where Lucy and the two other girls had about 10 men dancing around them.

Sariah laughed and turned to look at him.

' Now that would be telling.' She smiled seductively at him and took a sip of her drink.

'I'm Sariah' she reached out and shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you Sariah I'm Mark.' He gave a warm smile

'So how come your hear on you own?' she looked suspiciously at him

'Well I'm out with a group of friends from work and I got bored so I managed to slip off and I thought I'd come in here, a friend of mine works in here but I forgot that it was his night off.'

'Oh well, I'm sure you're having a good time anyway.' Sariah felt like she could tell him anything he was so warm and welcoming 

'Well I was going to leave until you sat next to me.' 

'This could get quite interesting.' Sariah said playfully licking her lips.

'Maybe it could' with that he got up out of his seat

'My place or yours?' Sariah laughed

'Second thoughts better make it mine seeing as I live with my two older brothers.'

Mark rolled his eyes 'better tell your friends your going.'

Sariah whistled over to Lucy and the others they all howled back at her playfully.

'You do know that I don't make a habit of sleeping with strangers' she said as they waited for a cab

'Neither do I' he said as a cab pulled up, he gave the driver his address as Sariah practically dragged him into the cab.

By the time they got back to Marks apartment they were all over each other, kissing, touching squeezing pulling and licking. He had her up against the wall before they got to the door in the apartment block. The amount of noise they were making was bound to wake the neighbours up, but neither of them cared they had lost all inhibitions. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

Chapter 15

Sariah woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. She smiled, wrapped the sheet around herself and wandered out into the kitchen. 

'Good morning' mark smiled

'Breakfast?' he asked

'Just coffee will do, I have to get to work.' She smiled to herself at the thought of Dom and Conner wondering where she was.

'I see, here you go.' Mark said sheepishly

'I really enjoyed myself last night' Sariah said gulping down her coffee trying not to burn her throat.

'But you don't want to take it any further?' Mark sat down next to her.

'Yeah' Sariah said chewing her lip.

'That's fine, I'm glad you didn't just run out this morning, you had the guts to tell me it was a one night stand' he smiled

'I'm sorry, i'm just not ready for anything heavy at the moment.' She walked over to the sink and swilled her cup out

'Don't worry!' he laughed

After she had said her goodbyes to mark, Sariah caught a cab back to the house. She needed to have a shower and get changed before going to work. Besides she was her own boss, she could just work late.

As she paid the taxi driver, she noticed that only Mia's car was there. At least she wasn't going to get an earful from anyone.

'Morning Mia.' She yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her

'Where'd you get to last night?' Mia came walking down the stairs with a huge pile of dirty washing in her arms

'Want a hand?' she said following Mia and picking up items that she had dropped.

'No where interesting' Sariah grinned to herself

'If it wasn't that interesting, then why have you got a huge cheesy grin on your face.' Mia said suspiciously

'I went out for a few drinks with Lucy and the girls.' Sariah said trying too look innocent

'After that? Don't give me any shit about staying at Lucy's, she phoned here this morning, to ask if you were home yet and Dom answered' Mia quizzed

'Really, what did he say?' Sariah piped up.

' Never mind what he said.' Mia said, playfully slapping her arm

'Ok I met a guy and we went back to his for a few drinks and then, well, I'll let you use your imagination my dear sister whilst I go and have a shower and get ready for work' she went upstairs to have a shower

'No you can't do that, I want details' Mia shouted chasing after her.

'What like? How many times how good it was which positions. I'd be here all day.' Sariah laughed and poked out her tongue

'No who were you with? Are you seeing him again?' Mia followed Sariah into the bathroom

'Look Mia it was just a one night stand, his name was mark and it meant nothing to me and no i'm not seeing him again, I just wanted a bit of fun.' Sariah gave a cheeky smile and locked the bathroom door.

Mia walked back into the kitchen, she was shocked, and she didn't think her sister was like that.

Half hour later Sariah came back into the kitchen, she was ready for work. Mia was sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

'Right I'm off sis, see u later.' Sariah turned to leave the kitchen

'What are you trying to prove?' Mia spat

'Excuse me?' Sariah said stopping dead in her tracks.

'I'm not trying to prove anything, I'm just having a little fun whilst i'm young'

'You don't have to act like a slag to have fun'

Sariah leant on the kitchen table and lowered her face level with Mia's

'Who the fuck do you think you are calling me a slag' she shouted

Mia jumped in her seat and stood up.

The two women were the same height and the same build; they both had fire in their eyes.

'Mia I'm not 16 any more, I thought we'd sorted all that out when I came back, obviously not, if Dom can trust me and not treat me like a baby anymore then why the hell can't you.' Sariah was almost shaking

***************************************************FLASH BACK*********************************************************

'You always take his side or he takes yours it's the same old story, so lets not ask him when he gets home' Sariah shouted 

She had just come home from school, she had played hockey and was exhausted all she wanted to do was have a shower and relax. But Mia had started ordering her about as soon as she got back.

'What's the matter haven't either of you got a minds of your own.' Sariah laughed to her self

'Dom's right you are turning into a nasty little bitch.' Mia shouted.

'Yeah whatever!' Sairah went to go upstairs but at that exact moment Dom stepped through the door

'Oh great' Sariah said to herself and turned back around.

'I can hear you two shouting from outside!' 

Sariah slumped down on the sofa and huffed.

Mia came striding into the room. 

'Sairah thinks we can't make our own decisions, that we always take the others side' Mia said with a "I told you so grin on her face"

She hated it when Mia belittled her in front of Dom.

***********************************************END FLASH BACK**********************************************************

'Run and tell Dom, I don't care Mia, its what I'm used to' Sariah spun round and walked out of the house letting the door slam behind her. 'Take the out of my fucking pocket money you stupid bitch' Sariah growled to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Sariah got to the garage everyone except Conner and Leon had gone to lunch. She was in no mood for talking, she just said Hi and went up to her studio.

After about an hours work she heard everyone come back from lunch. She'd guessed that Conner of Leon had told them she was in a foul mood because no one came up for about three hours.

She spent the rest of the day working on her orders with no interruptions apart from Conner who had been sent up to find out what time she was planning on going home. She just said they could all go and she would lock up the garage.

Sariah was so engrossed in her work that the next time she looked at the clock it was gone midnight.

She decided to get some pizza and head home. As she walked in the door she could hear laughter coming from the living room. She found all the guys spread out around the living room and all the girls sat round the kitchen table.

All the guys tried to snatch the pizza off of her but didn't take it any further because they could all tell she was pissed off.

She sat down at the kitchen table opposite Mia.  She gave her a death stare. 'Mia can I have a word outside please?' 

'Sure' Mia looked icily back at her.

Sariah walked don the back steps and out into the garden.

'What's all this about Sariah I thought you said everything you had to say this morning' Mia practically shouted as the followed Sariah down the steps.

'You really don't get it do you?' Sariah laughed back

'Get what?' Mia said taking a seat on the picnic table

'I have tried so hard with you since I got back and I actually thought for one moment that we were getting on like sisters should, but this morning I realized that I was wrong.' Sariah shouted as she was shaking with anger.

Mia looked up 'When you act like some cheap whore what do you expect' she spat the words at Sariah

Sariah spun round and punched Mia full force in the face. Mia screamed and fell to the floor. 'Don't you ever call me that' Sariah grabbed Mias legs and dragged her down across the lawn, then sat on her with legs either side. Mia grabbed at Sariahs hair and managed to pull her off.

By then Letty and Maria had heard the screaming and came out to see what was happening. Letty had called the guys from the living room when she realised what was happening. The girls had got there first and tried to pull them apart but not succeeded. The guys came out and were all very shocked at the sight of Mia and Sariah scrapping like cats in the back garden. 

Dom managed to pull Sariah off of Mia and Brian helped Mia up but Sariah had managed to wriggle free from Dom when he had thought she had calmed down.

'Oh shit' Conner shouted as he literally jumped on Sariah and pushed her to the ground. 'What is your fucking problem?' he spat in her face as she wriggled underneath him and tried to hit him. He pinned her arms onto the floor above her head. 'Brian take Mia inside and clean her up. Dom help me get her up.' 

Dom and Conner both grabbed one of Sariahs arms. She was still struggling but was beginning to realise that she wasn't going anywhere with both of the holding her back.

'Ok get the fuck off of me. I'm not going anywhere' she shouted at them.

They both let go but pushed her to sit down and stood in front of her. Everyone else had gone inside but the three of them.

'Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was all about?' Dom shouted and made Sariah jump.

'Yeah I'll fucking tell you, that bitch in there called me a cheap whore, she had no right to it was none of her business.' 

'What is none of her business?' Conner yelled

'Now that certainly isn't any of your business' Sariah spat back at him

'Well I'm making it my business, you live in the same house as me, you work at the family garage. So you'd better tell me what the fuck is going on.' Conner was seething he had never been this angry with Sariah he had always stayed out of the way when Dom got this angry with her when she was younger.

Sairah stood up, as if she was squaring up to fight Conner 'fuck you' Sariah had hate in her eyes.

Conner backhanded her right across the cheek, Dom just stood there as Sairah fell back into her seat.

**'Now you're gonna tell me.' He shouted bending down to eye level with her.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sariah sat back absolutely stunned. 

' I'd expect that from him but not you.'  Sariah looked at Conner with hate in her eyes and pointed at Dom.

'I've had enough of your whinging your whining and childish behaviour, you wanted to be treated like an adult, you kept going on about how grown up you were and how you wanted respect. Well welcome to the grown up world.' Conner said sadistically.

Sariah stood up she had tears in her eyes, her hair was stuck to the side of her face and she had grass stains all over her clothes. Dom and Conner both took a step back from her and slightly parted. 

'I had a one night stand and Mia doesn't approve!' she screamed at them

'There are you happy now?' She pushed between them and started to walk back to the house

She stopped and started laughing to herself 

' You two go on about family and us sticking up for each other, well who is sticking up for me at the moment?' she shouted without turning to look at them.

She walked back into the house and went into her room with out saying a word to anyone. 

Early the next morning Maria came to her room to see if she was ok.

'What happened outside last night?'

'What do you mean?' Sariah had already checked in the mirror to see if her face had bruised. It was slightly but she had managed to cover it up with make up.

'Well after you came in Dom and Conner came in and I don't know about Dom but Conner didn't say a word all night.' Maria looked cautiously at her

'We just had a bit of a row, you know them lecturing me about my temper.' Sariah shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

'So are you going to tell me what happened with Mia, I mean punching your sister what was all that about?' 

'She just called me something she shouldn't have.' Sariah gave a sarcastic smile

'Must have been something pretty bad for you to punch her? I thought you two were getting on ok?' Maria was beginning to worry about Sariah

'Look Maria, everything is ok now, me and Mia just have to sort out our differences.' Sariah was getting agitated.

'Sariah you know you can tell me anything, you always said I was like a sister to you.' Maria put her hand on Sariah's shoulder.

Sariah pushed Maria's hand off of her shoulder, how could she tell Maria how her own brothers had treated her. 

'Just leave me alone.' Sariah burst out into tears.

'I just feel so trapped at the moment I knew I shouldn't have come back here' she was sobbing heavily

Maria looked sympathetically at Sariah 'It can't be that bad, you've got me and Conner, you know that'

Sariah started laughing and got up and basically ran out of her room and out of the front door. 

'Sariah!' Maria yelled after her but the front door had already slammed shut.

Sariah walked off down the street. She didn't know where she was going but still carried on. After about an hour of walking, she came to the racers edge. She saw Hectors and Edwin's cars parked outside and laughed to her self by then she had calmed down and she didn't look like she had been crying.

As she went in the door she could see hector and Edwin stood at the counter winding Harry up.

'Well baby Torretto what can we do for you?' Harry called out when he saw her.

'You know I hate being called that Harry' Sariah smiled at him

Edwin and hector spun round to see Sariah standing in front of them. They were both stunned by her appearance, all of Dom's friends had the hots for Sariah but it was a known rule in the street-racing world that she was out of bounds. They both looked her up and down; she was wearing low cut black hipster combat trousers and a white spaghetti strap top that showed of the darkness of her skin. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with bits hanging down her face and her sunglasses perched on to of her head.

'Mmmmmm' hector said to himself and walked over to Sariah.

'Hey hector' she smiled to him and walked towards him.

He hugged her, 'hey Sariah, how's things, don't see you in here that often.'

'Sariah, how r u baby girl' Edwin hugged her

'Haven't got much reason to come in here anymore seeing as I haven't got a car!' Sariah walked over to the counter where Harry was and the both followed her hypnotically.

'Oh yeah' hector said forgetting the events of last month.

'So Sariah what can we do for you?' Harry asked leaning on the counter

'I was just passing and saw your cars but now I'm here, I have thought of something.'

'Yeah whatever you need, you know I'll try my best, your Dom's sister you name it.'

'I need to borrow a car.'

'Can't you borrow one of the teams' Edwin looked questioningly

'Lets talk outside' Sariah waved to Harry and walked outside.

Hector and Edwin followed her.

'Look I'll tell you straight, I need to get back racing and I need my own car to do that. To get my own car I need to win one and to win one I need a car to beat them in. There are loads of stupid little rich kids on the out skirts of the city that think they are gods gift to racing.'

Hector and Edwin both whistled at the same time.

'Girl you've got this planned!' Edwin laughed

'I sort of did but just remembered what some one told me about the rich kids.' Sariah looked pleadingly at him

'Does Dom know about this?' hector asked

' No not really, come on hector, you're my friend as well.' Sariah grabbed his arm

'I don't Sariah. Why can't you just tell him?' 

'He wouldn't want me to go, you know what he's like, he treats me like i'm still 5.'

'Come on' She looked at him with a girly look. She used this on everyone; the only person it didn't work on was Dom.

'Oh ok, but if he finds out then its up to you to get me out of it.' He smiled when her face lit up.

'Thank you thank you' she hugged him and kissed him and then did the same to Edwin.

'Come round to the garage after midnight to see what I got.' Hector and Edwin got into their cars and drove out of the car park.

At the Torretto house Maria was sat on the sofa reading a magazine when Sariah came practically bounding through the door.

The Sariah that walked through the door was the complete opposite of the Sariah that practically ran out of the house this morning. 

Hmmmmmmm What is she up to well you'll have to wait and find out!!!!

Sorry I took so long to post!! Thanx for all your reviews. Are there any suggestions for the car that Hector lends to Sariah????

Any other suggestions for the story?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sariah breezed through the door as if she didn't have a care in the world.

'Maria, I'm sorry for running out this morning I had a lot on my mind.' She smiled but didn't wait for an answer. Maria just shook her head and carried on reading her magazine. She wandered out into the kitchen and passed Vince on the way. 

'When's round two?' Vince laughed and started to weave about in front of her.

'How bout now? Me and you outside?' Sariah grinned and pushed past him to get to the fridge.

'Vince, could you come in here for a moment?' Sariah called after him

'What's up?' Vince said as he sat on the counter.

'Are you and the guys going out tonight?'  Sariah looked at him with her head cocked to one side looking into the fridge.

'Yeah, why your thinking of starting round two with out us here are you?' Vince jumped down off of the counter.

'There ain't going to be a round two v so stop going on about it.' Sariah was getting aggitaed she just wanted to forget about last night (for now at least.) 

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went into her room. She led down on her bed and thought about her plans.

It was simple. Win a car from the rich kids, she knew she'd win, she'd seen them race! Then next there'd be Dom, he was her aim and no one or nothing was going to stand in her way. She would be the queen of street racing, his days were numbered.

Later the same day.

Sariah had gone to the garage later in the afternoon. She heard Dom and Conner come back but managed to get out of the house with avoiding them, she wasn't ready to face them yet. She had a lot of work to do and decided to go in on the Sunday so she could get some peace and quiet and get on with her backlog of designs. The orders for graphics were still coming thick and fast.

Sariah sat back in the office and started to think over the previous nights events. 

She knew she had to at least try and make up with Mia. Then she decided she would invite her out later in the week to try to patch things up.

She was still fuming with anger over how Dom and Conner had treated her, it wasn't so much the fact that Conner had hit her (although that didn't help) it was just the complete change in his attitude towards her.

When she was little Conner was always the one she would go running to when she was upset of Dom had told her off about something but he was no longer the same person.

After her chat Hector earlier in the day she had calmed down a lot.

Back in the Torretto house Conner was also thinking about the previous nights events. He thought that maybe he had gone to far in hitting Sariah but he was also convinced she deserved it. Conner was beginning to see the effect Sariah had on Dom and it was beginning to have the same effect on him. She wasn't living her life or behaving the way that their mum or dad would have liked and for that reason Dom and now Conner were beginning to feel that they had let their parents down.

At the garage, Sariah was working on her designs she was beginning to get fed up so she packed up and went home.

As she walked up the path she groaned as she saw Dom and Conner's cars out front.

'Got to face them some time.' She took a deep breath and headed up the porch steps.

As she opened the door she could hear Dom laughing and Leon talking. She took another deep breath and walked into the lounge.

'Hi' she said without looking at Dom and walked into the kitchen.

Letty was in there trying to cook something.

'Hey Lett.' Sariah brightened up a bit when she realised that she wouldn't have to answer Dom's questions.

'Hey Sariah. Are you staying for something to eat, seeing as the guys are going out, I thought I'd cook? I can take female criticism about my cooking but not theirs.' She laughed and carried on cooking.

'Is Mia here?' Sariah asked.

Letty stopped what she was doing and looked a Sariah. 

'Am I going to have to break you two up again?' Letty looked cautiously.

'No I was going to try and apologise to her seeing as it was me who started it.' Sariah sighed.

'That's ok then. She's out the back with Brian

'Thanks Lett' Sariah smiled and went to go outside as Dom came into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked him straight in the eye.

'Hey Sariah, have you been at the garage today?' he asked her

'Ummmmm' she cleared her throat

'Yeah, yeah I have. I had loads of work to do.' Sariah was sure he could tell what she was thinking, he had a penetrating stare that used to have no affect on her but now it scared her. 

Dom walked over to Letty and put his arms round her.

'I'm just going to talk to Mia.' She walked down the steps thinking how stupid she was for being scared of her own brother and made a mental note to sort that out otherwise she'd never beat him in a race.

She saw Mia cuddling Brian as she walked over to them. Mia had a black but it wasn't swollen and she had a cut lip.

Mia glared at Sariah.

'Brian can I have a word with Mia in private please?'

He looked at Mia and she nodded. He then went inside. Mia walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Sariah sat down next to her.

'Feel like I've been here before.' Sairah sat looking at the ground.

'Me too' Mia looked up at the sky.

Both of the women said 'sorry' at the same time. They both giggled and held hands with out looking at each other.

'I want to be a big sister to you. But first I want to explain why I called you what I did.' Mia looked at her.

Sariah nodded her head.

'You are everything I wanted to be when I was you age. I am jealous of you.' Mia had tears pouring down her face 

' You're the one who everyone respects and trusts, I was just the rebel.' Sariah was also crying.

'You get away with it, you've got the guts to try different things' Mia laughed

Sariah was beginning to realise what she meant. 

'I'm not always happy like this you know. It does get me in a lot of trouble. Just look at last night' Sariah pointed to Mia's face.

'Its not that bad.' Mia whispered.

'After they took you inside I had a massive row with Conner and Dom, it wasn't pretty!' Sairah narrowed her eyes wondering whether to tell Mia that Conner had hit her.

'Oh I see.' Mia put her arm round Sariah's shoulder.

'Lets go inside. Letty's cooking!' Sariah laughed. Mia wasn't ready to hear the full extent of her argument with Dom and Conner.

Mia laughed. They walked up the steps arm in arm.

Thanks for the suggestions for cars that chap should be next. Hope this chapter explained a few things. Conner and Dom are frightened of letting their parents down and Mia is jealous of Sariah. There are a lot more twists and turns to come from this story. So keep reading.

Thanks for the reviews esp. to

Tempest-races – nice cars hmmmm which one? Mitsubishi Evo VI or RX-7 or Nissan 240sx s15 silvia or Accura Type R.

VOTE NOW!! HaHa

kezzie5 – someone get slightly hurt, I like it! -)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that evening Sarah was sat having a girly night with Mia, Maria and Letty.  She wasn't drinking because she had to go and meet Hector she made the excuse that she wasn't feeling well and to get out later she would say she was going to the late night chemist.

'So Lett when are you and Dom going to get married?' Mia asked stumbling to the fridge to get another drink.

'I don't think he will ever get round to asking me.' Letty shouted after her.

'Have you two talked about it at all?' Maria asked from her seat on the floor

'Well sort of but not really. We both just assume we will one day, we know we're made for each other.' Letty smiled.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh that's so sweet' Mia laughed as she came back from the kitchen with three bottles of corona and a bottle of coke for Sariah.

'Do you think you and Brian will get married?' Sariah asked as she took her coke from Mia

'Yeah of course we will, I want loads of babies!' Mia said with a soppy smile

'Me too' Maria smiled

'Really?' Sariah seemed surprised she was very close to Maria but she had never mentioned that fact that she wanted children.

'Yeah I do and I don't mind if we are married or not. All that holy matrimony stuff is crap.'  Maria said with a content smile on her face

'I don't want children.' Sariah said very matter of fact 

'I do but i'm not ready yet' Letty said standing up.

' I don't want to ruin this body yet!' she posed and they all fell about in fits of giggles

Sariah looked at her watch as she got up to go to the bathroom. It was 11:30 and it took about 15 minutes to get to Hectors she was going to ask Letty if she could borrow her car.

Sariah came from the bathroom about 10 minutes later. 

'Guys i'm going to have to go to the late night chemist and get something to settle my stomach.' Sariah said lightly clutching her stomach

Maria got up from the floor and went over to her.

'Are you sure your ok' Maria said placing a concerned hand lightly on her shoulder. 

'Yeah I will once I get some thing and get to bed. Letty could I borrow your car?' she asked looking over Maria's shoulder.

'Yeah go ahead keys are in the kitchen. Make sure you go straight to bed when you get back though. You won't have to worry about the noise I told Dom no party tonight as we were having a girly night.' Letty smirked

'Thanks Lett' Sariah grabbed the keys and her black duffle coat and drove off down the road.

It was 11:45 she would get to Hectors dead on midnight. Letty's Nissan Skyline R33 was quite a nice car to drive but it wasn't hers.

She arrived at hectors garage at dead on midnight and he pulled up 2 seconds after her. 

'Hey hector how were the races?' Sariah said giving him a high five.

'Dom won but no surprise there. Oh and this new guy showed up an old friend of Dom and Vince's that they went to school with apparently, he seemed ok. They've all gone to a party at Edwin's now. Man did I have to make up some excuses to why I wasn't going.' Hector said leading Sariah through the small steel into the garage. 

'Sorry hector I know you don't like going behind Dom's back, I promise he will never find out. What did you say?' Sariah asked

' That I had to get up early to go and visit a sick relative. They didn't believe me.' Hector laughed.

'What?' Sariah said looking shocked.

'They thought I was going back to meet a girl. Don't worry they said they'd leave me too it.' Hector looked at Sariah and laughed

'Thanks hector, I owe you one.' Sariah said with a sigh

'Right lets go out the back and you can take your pick. I got a Black Mitsubishi Evo VI, a Red Mitsubishi eclipse and a midnight blue Nissan 240sx s15 Silvia. Test them all if you want, you know which one I'd pick.' hector leaned on the Nissan

'And you know the only one I'm interested in.' Sariah ran her hand over the bonnet of the Nissan

'Well that's settled then, the Nissan it is. Do you want to go out in it now?' hector smiled and opened the drivers door

'Yeah but only a quick burn round the car park, I've got to get back.' 

Sariah wheel spun out the back of the garage and had a drive around the car park, she did a few donuts, a j-turn, couple of burnouts and a hand brake turn then drove back into the garage leaving the air outside stinking of burnt rubber.

'Hector? Will you come with me when I race the stupid rich kids on the out skirts of the city?' Sariah asked him

'Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss that for the world. I've had a few run in's with those punks myself.' Hector laughed

'Just me and you though no one else, I just need some back up right.' Sariah turned to leave.

'No problems babe.' Hector smiled and watched Sariah speed off away from the garage

'Girls crazy.' He said to himself before leaving.

As Sariah drove back to her house she started to feel unwell and had to pull over to throw up, she just put it down to Letty's cooking and went straight to bed.

_The stage is now set for Sairah to triumph! But will she what other hurdles does she face? _

_Thanks for the car suggestions guys, I'm gonna do you all proud and write a excellent race chapter soon. Might need some suggestions so once again feel free!!_

_Cheers Chunt69_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A week or so had passed since she had met Hector and the date was set for her race. The coming Friday night she had already thought up the perfect excuse. She still felt sick though; maybe it was just a stomach bug. She decided that if she still felt bad the day before the race then she would go to the doctors and get herself checked out.

Sariah had managed to avoid being alone with Dom and Conner for a whole week; they seemed to be leaving her alone. No one had questioned her about what happened after her fight with Mia, everyone had seemed to forget about it but she sure as hell hadn't.

Conner was sat down at the kitchen table thinking about San Francisco. Maria and Sariah had been his only family for the last three years they were 'his' girls but now Sariah was getting away from him. He couldn't help thinking that bringing her to LA was a mistake.

FlashBack

'Conner if you come near me with that bucket of water I swear I will get you back 10 fold!' Sariah screamed as she hid behind the garden shed.

The three of them had, had the perfect day just relaxing, chatting and drinking in the scorching sun.

'Well if your too chicken to come out and face me then I guess i'm going to go and sulk!' Conner pouted playfully.

That did it.

'Nobody calls me chicken' Sariah yelled as she stepped out from behind the shed.

As she did, Maria came up behind Conner with a bucket of water and absolutely drenched him. Conner chucked the contents of his bucket behind him but got most of it over him self.

EndFlashBack

'Hey Con? You OK?' Letty said cautiously as she wandered in to the kitchen.

'Hmmmmmm oh yeah I'm fine just thinking' Conner whispered

'Letty can I ask you something?' Conner looked up at her as she jumped up on the counter.

'Yeah sure.' Letty said

'When we lived here before I took Sariah to San Francisco?' Conner looked up questioningly

'Yeah I know it well' Letty said with an exasperated look

'Was Sariah anything like she is now?' Conner asked looking worried at what her answer maybe.

'Well there's a tough question!' Letty said with a slight laugh

'Yes and no. Well what I mean is when you first came back she was a completely different person, you know not a whiney teenage brat!' Letty eyed Conner; worried he might get agitated at what she said

Conner looked up and rolled his eyes 'Yeah I remember that well.'

'Now something seems to have snapped inside and out has come teenage brat Sariah again.' Letty sighed

'You know there is a very simple explanation for this.' Conner said as he stood up

'Yeah, yeah I know what it is but there is no solution to it. Sariah needs to fight her own demons or Dom shall I say.' Letty jumped of the counter and looked Conner straight in the eye.

'Don't get involved Conner, you have Sariah's respect don't loose it.' Letty said as she patted his arm

'I already have Letty.' Conner muttered

'What do you mean?' She looked very concerned

'That night she had a fight with Mia. Dom and me were talking to her and I completely lost my rag with her'. Conner slumped down on the sofa.

Letty followed him into the lounge.

'What do you mean 'lost your rag'? Letty questioned

' I hit her!' he surprised himself when he said it.

Letty didn't say anything she was slightly shocked. Conner had always defended Sariah for as long as she could remember, he had never once lashed out at her, he had hardly raised his voice to her let alone his hand.

'Have you spoken to her since?' Letty asked

'No, not alone.' Conner looked down at the floor and placed his head in his hands

'What am I going to do Lett?' he was at a loss of what to do.

'For a start apologise to her, that's if she wants to hear it!' Letty glared at him and looked at her watch

She had promised to meet Mia after work so they could go for a drink and she was already 15 minutes late.

'Look, I've got to go I'm late for meeting Mia. Con do me a favour and think long and hard about what your going to say to her before you say it!' Letty gave him a kiss on the cheek and bolted out the door.

Conner leaned back on the sofa and sighed, hoping his sister would accept his apology.

_Hi guys. Yes its me I'm back.. Sorry I have been away for so long._

_I have had a sudden brain wave with this story and I can't wait to see what you think of the direction I am taking this story._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

It was Thursday night. Sariah was led in bed tossing and turning, she couldn't get to sleep what ever position she lay in seemed uncomfortable.

The night before her big race on the out skirts had come so quickly.

It had been a really strange week for Sariah.

She had hardly spoken to anyone in the house, Conner had made numerous attempts to speak to her alone as had Letty.

She hadn't been feeling well all week and had been sick almost every day but not yet today. She prayed that she would feel ok on tomorrow because she would be out all day practicing with Hector and out all night racing.

Flashback

'I'm 17! I think I can make decisions like that for myself.' Sariah shouted as she stomped up the stairs.

'Get back down here now!' Dom roared

Sariah stood in front of where Dom was sat on the couch; he stood up and towered over her.

'I don't care whether you 17 and whether you THINK you can make decisions for yourself, the bottom line is you come home when I say, you go out when I say and if you don't like my rules then that's tough!' it sounded like He almost enjoyed saying that last part

'Got that?' he shouted at her making her jump.

'Yeah I got it' Sariah whispered fighting back her tears.

EndFlashBack

Sariah got up to go and get a drink of water from the kitchen all the time thinking how back then she wished she had just told Dom to shove it! She was old enough to go to the races what gave him the right to stop her! She got angry thinking about it as she walked into the kitchen she didn't see him.

'Couldn't sleep either?' Dom asked making Sariah jump out of her skin

'Shit me! Jesus Christ Dominic! Are you trying to give me heart failure.' Sariah scolded him

'What are you doing sat here in the dark anyway?' she asked as she winced at the brightness when she switched on the light.

'Just thinking.' He sighed

'Huh yeah bout what?' she asked cautiously

'Nothing really just life.' He whispered

As Dom said this Sariah suddenly felt queasy and ran to the sink and started vomiting.

'Are you ok?' Dom said as he held Sariah's hair back from her face.

'Yeah i'm fine I think I have some sort of stomach flu, its been coming and going for the last couple of weeks' Sariah said as she sat down at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

'Have you been to the doctors?' Dom asked walking around the table

'No i'm sure I'll be ok, I just need to go and get some sleep.' She said as she walked through to her room.

'Sariah hang on a minute.'

'Yeah?'

'I need to say something that's been on my mind since that night I beat you at the races'

'Why did you think you could beat me?' he said with arrogance in his voice.

'Like I said the day I came back to LA Dominic, I'm not a child anymore and you can no longer treat me like one. So don't ask me stupid questions.'

With that Sariah walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

Dom went back upstairs to his room and climbed back into bed next to Letty.

'What took you so long?' Letty groaned

'Bumped into Sariah and had a little chat with her.'

'Oh yeah?' Letty said rolling over to face Dom

'Look don't worry about her go back to sleep.' Dom said getting agitated

'Jees I was only asking.' Letty pushed away from Dom and drifted off to sleep

Dom laid awake for most of the night thinking about the plan him and Conner had made about setting her up with someone. He decided on a different course of action and would start first thing in the morning.

Unbeknownst to Dom, Sariah was making her own plans and it would all depend on the following night.

****

****

**_I didn't really enjoy writing that chap so sorry if you think it's a bit rubbish. I have a great plan on the direction this story is going but am finding it hard to get there any writers suggestions?_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sariah groaned as her cell phoned vibrated on her beside table. She looked at the caller ID it was Hector.

'Hey Hector'

'Yeah I'm getting up in a minute'

'Yes as soon as I get off of the phone to you!' she giggled

'I know we have a long day ahead of us.'

'Ok Hector I'll meet you in the car park at 10:30.' She hung up and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

'Come on girl you can do this' she whispered to herself

She looked at her watch it was 9:30. She had about an hour to get ready.

Sariah took ages deciding on what to wear and what clothes to change into later. She decided on Grey cargo pants a tight fitting white t-shirt for the day and a pair of white combat trousers and a blue strapless top for the evening.

10:30 am

'You made it then' Hector smiled as Sariah walked towards him.

'Hey hector how have you been?' Sariah asked as she gave him a hug and Kiss on the cheek.

'Worried to shit actually. You do realize my ass is gonna be well and truly kicked if Dom finds out about this' he said with a worried look on his face.

'Yeah well FUCK Dom for today, fuck them all.' Sariah shouted

'Hey baby is their something you ain't telling me?' hector put his arm round her shoulder

'I don't really wanna talk about it; I just wanna get today over and done with. Can you just be my friend for today and just worry about me?' Sariah fluttered her eyelashes at him. She loved it when she could get people to do things for her with just a look.

'No problems babe, I'm all yours.' Hector was worried about Sariah

'Now we got that sorted lets get out of the city and find somewhere to get some breakfast.' Sairah said rubbing her hands together

Hector threw her the keys to the midnight blue Nissan 240sx s15.

Sariah ran her hand along the side of the car.

'You'd better do me right tonight' she said as Hector climbed in the passengers side, she climbed in the drivers seat and threw her bag in the back.

As Sariah turned the key in the ignition she smiled to herself.

'This is in my blood'

Tyres screeched and cloud of dust grew behind the car as Sairah wheel spun across the car park and out on to the road.

Sariah was driving down the highway when she saw a Black Mitsubishi Evo over taking traffic behind her and coming up very fast.

She sped up so the Evo couldn't quite reach her.

At the next set of traffic lights the Evo pulled up beside her.

She looked over at the guys in the Evo and smiled, then she looked over at Hector.

'I think I need a practice.' She smiled and winked at him.

Hector Shook his head.  'At least I know you're up for this race tonight.'

Sariah and the driver of the Evo were looking straight at each other then at the lights they both knew they had a challenge.

As soon as the lights went green both drivers sped away from the rest of the traffic behind them.

Sairah was slightly ahead. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body; she hadn't felt like that for a long time.

As the Evo started to edge in front of her Sariah shook her head.

'Stupid stupid boys, really don't know anything about racing.'  Sariah smiled to herself and sped past the Evo.

After a day of driving about and getting a feel for the roads and the Nissan it was time to go and win her prize.

'Cummon then Hector lets go win me a car.' Sariah said with a wide-eyed grin.

Hector had spoke to one of his cousin's friends and found out where all the races were at on the out skirts of the city.

As Sariah drove round the far side of an abandoned warehouse where everyone usually met she licked her lips at all the cars she saw.

'Oh baby look at that' she said pointing to a 350Z

'Man that Lancer is sweet!' Hector said with a whistle

' I feel like a kid in a candy store.' Sariah parked up and stepped out of the car.

She looked around there were all the normal racer skanks hanging around except these were higher class skanks, but all the same skanks were skanks whether they were dressed in expensive clothes or not and there were all pretty boys showing mutual appreciation for each others cars.

She leant back against her car and watched a group of men one of them was sat in his GS300 and another sat on the leant against the side of his Acura Integra Type-R and two other guys just standing around. She couldn't quite hear them but she was sure they were arguing about whose car was better. Sariah and Hector had to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

As they stood looking around they heard cheers coming from the front of the crowd that had gathered near the entrance to the warehouse she looked up to see a Black Porsche GT2 being flanked by a blue RX-7 and a red Honda S2000. As soon as Sariah saw the Porsche she pictured her self in it.

As the three cars came to a rolling stop the crowd gathered around them, she couldn't see who was getting out of the cars, she decided to go round the other side so she grabbed Hectors arm and dragged him round with her.

'Lets see who their king is.' Sariah said with a sarcastic tone.

Sariah was stood on her tips toes looking over everyone's shoulders. A blonde haired guy got out of the Honda. Sariah pushed her self to the front of the crowd so she could get a better look at her potential opponents.

The guy that got out of the Porsche was Asian he had Jet-black short spiky hair. He wore an expensive tan leather jacket and designer jeans finished off with a tight fitting white t-shirt, a chunky gold chain and snakes skin shoes or boots. His name was Aaron.

'So who's bringing it on tonight?' Aaron shouted into the crowd

And Sariah not being one to be shy stepped forward.

'I'm bringing it.' Sariah said stepping right up in front of Aaron.

He looked her up and down and seemed please at what he saw. Sairah had made herself look the best she could she wanted this guy eating out of the palm of her hand

'You serious aren't you?' He snorted.

'Yes I am serious you cocky piece of shit.' But she also knew the only way to get him to put his pink slips down was to make him angry.

'Who the fuck do you think you are speaking to you silly little whore.'

'Sariah and you?'

'Aaron. What can we do for you?' completely changing his tone.

'Look between you and me Aaron; you rich punks make me sick. Thinking you can race and thinking your all that!' Sariah stepped back waiting for his reply.

'You wanna race me then Bitch.' His voice dripping with sarcasm

'Yeah why not, but I haven't got anything to put down.'

'Well How about if I win I get you.' Aaron said whilst everyone around them went silent.

'Well what I get if I win has got to be worth it.'

'How about my pink slips?'

Everyone around them cheered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Sariah looked to her left she could see a side profile of Aaron, he had a smug grin on his face as he was chatting to his friends.

'Sariah, are you sure you want to do this?' Hector said as he tapped her on the shoulder through the car window.

'Well he's not that bad looking so if I do loose, you know' she half smiled with a nervous laugh.

'Is it all worth it though?' Hector was getting very concerned.

Sariah felt rage boil up inside her like screeching tyre.

'YES it is worth it! YES I am sure! No I don't give a fuck if I loose! I will win!' Sariah hissed at Hector without taking a breath

Meanwhile in Aaron's car.

'Man I can't believe you put your pink slips down to this bitch.'

'Don't you think she's worth it?' Aaron said with a slimy grin

'I'm gonna make her beg for more.' Aaron added

As he said it a short pretty Asian woman came over to his car window and leaned through to whisper something.

'What the hell r you doing here?' Aaron sneered

'Well you know me baby, just wanna give you my support' the girl said with sarcasm in her voice

'Well you've given it, now fuck off home.' He could feel the rage boiling up inside of him.

'What's the matter Aaron? Are you angry with me? Tell me something how come you can't seem to find a girl that actually likes you? How come you have to win them in a race?' She hissed the last part at him then walked away.

'I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch.' Aaron screamed as he slammed his fist into the dashboard.

Sariah could see all this

'Hey make sure you don't make any marks on my new car.' Sariah grinned and laughed.

'Come on bitch lets do this. Then we can go back to mine and I can fuck you.' He snarled at her

Sariah just stuck her middle finger up at him.

There was a big 'oooooooohhhhhhhh' from the crowd

Sariah focused on the guy in front of the two cars.

At that moment there were a million things running through her head as well as the adrenaline pumping.

She knew she could beat this guy; she just had to be sensible.

The guy in front of them dropped his arms and the whole crowd screamed.

The smell of burnt rubber and exhaust fumes filled the air. Both cars screeched away from the line.

Looking at her Speedo Sariah was already doing 70mph she could see Aaron out of the corner of her eye. She looked in her rear view mirror, everything was a blur, and it all seemed to have merged into one. There was only one thing on her mind at this point, winning.

She could see Aaron out of the corner of her eye, he was edging past her.

'Oh no I don't think' she thought and hit the 1st NOS button.

'So you can race bitch!' Aaron muttered to himself.

Sariah could she the finish line, she couldn't believe she was nearly there.

Aaron wasn't about to let some jumped up little tart take his car from him that easily.

Aaron hit the NOS button the tires screeched and the whole car shook. He was held tight against his seat by the racing harness; his arm was tort and stiff against the steering wheel whilst his other hand was controlling the gear lever.

He got head to head with Sariah and looked over at her. Sariah turned her head 'See ya!'

Hit the NOS and sped across the line.

She'd won; she was ready for anything now!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hector pushed his way through the crowd to get to Sariah.

' Hector' he heard Sariah yell through the crowd then he saw her surrounded by loads of girls congratulating her!

Hector guessed that Aaron wasn't liked much by all the girls in the neighbourhood and Sariah had wiped the smile off of his face.

Then Hector saw Aaron he was pushing his way through the crowd towards Sariah.

'Hey Hector' Sariah laughed as she jumped into his arms.

'You did it girl!!!' hector gave her a kiss on the cheek.

' Right lets get my new car and get the hell out of this hole!!!' Sariah turned to face Aaron

She held out her hand. 'Keys!' she stared him deadly in the eyes.

He raised his hand to hit her but his friend grabbed his arm and another stepped between them.

' It ain't worth it man, she ain't worth.' The guy between them hissed in his face.

'Just give the bitch the keys and lets get outta here.' The guy holding his arm whispered in his ear.

Aaron tossed his keys at Sariahs feet and leered at her 'you haven't seen the back of me.'

Then he turned to leave.

Hector and Sariah did the same, Sariah in her Porsche and hector in the Nissan.

After driving for about 20 minutes they pulled in to a car park.

Sariah got out of the Porsche with a big grin on her face.

'This is a sweet ride, I can't wait to play properly with her!!'

'What are you going to tell Dom and everyone?' Hector said quietly remembering her earlier reaction to the mention of Dom's name.

'Nothing its none of his business what I do, or anyone else's.' She clenched her fists at her sides.

'But they will ask, you're the Torretto's baby sister they love you' hector decided to push further.

Sariah just laughed and cried at the same time.

'Hector, you don't know shit about the Torretto's.' She stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Sariah its ok.' Hector whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

' Are you going to tell me what's going on?' hector asked cautiously.

'I had a row with Mia.' Sariah said, still sobbing.

'Yeah I heard about that. But I thought you made it up with her? Hector was getting confused

Sariah pulled away from hector and wiped her eyes.

'Hector don't worry about it I just want to go home. I'll see you around.' Sariah turned to leave.

Before Hector could say anything, Sariah had spun off down the road leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Sariah was driving through the centre of town at 4am; she couldn't face going home yet. She pulled over to a café and turned off the engine.

She was feeling sick again and rushed into the café to use the bathroom. Where she threw up for the next 10 minutes.

She looked up into the mirror.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' seeing her face was white and sweaty.

'I need to see a doctor' she groaned clenching her stomach again

After driving for 10 minutes she saw a drop in centre, she parked up, took a deep breath and walked inside.

There were a few people milling around but there wasn't a queue. She walked up to the receptionist and explained what was wrong with her and how long it had been going on.

The lady gave her a pot and suggested she give a urine sample, then directed her to the bathroom.

Sariah sat nervously in the reception area waiting for the results if any and to be called by the doctor.

A large man with glasses and beard shuffled into the waiting area and called out her name; she followed him into a side room and shut the door behind her.

'Sariah, please take a seat.' The doctor motioned

'Thanks' she whispered nervously

'We have tested your sample and have found the reason for your constant vomiting.' The doctor peered at her over the top of his glasses

' Oh good, I don't think I can stand it much longer' she sighed with relief.

'Well I'm afraid it's going to carry on for a while yet.' He said.

'What do you mean?' she rubbed her palms together nervously.

'Your pregnant, I'd say 2months gone.' Giving a sincere smile.

Sariah felt like a bus had hit her.

_Sorry about the long wait people. Do the have drop in centres in the US, we have them in the UK?_

_Hopefully not too long now for the next chapter!!! I'll try real hard I promise.!_


	25. CHAPTER 25

Chapter 25

She sat for what seemed like hours looking through all the leaflets that the doctor gave her. The abortion one was at the back, she taken back slightly when the doctor asked if she'd like one of those.

Sariah just sat there wondering what she was going to do. She cried as she ran her hand across her stomach.

She drove to the park not far from the house and sat on the swings thinking of all the parents that bought their children there everyday.

She needed to make an impossible decision. She couldn't face going home yet. So she drove into the next town along and managed to get a motel room.

The buzz from winning the Porsche had gone almost instantly.

Sariah lay awake 'til midday thinking things over in her head, she switched her cell phone off, everyone at the house was probably going mad.

She woke up late in the evening and decided to go for a walk and get something to eat. She was having trouble keeping food down but decided to try. Nothing made sense anymore she wanted some one to tell her what to do even if it was Dom at least things would get sorted then.

Sariah sat in the caf頳huffling food around her plate forcing herself to eat. The waitress asked her if she wanted anything else and then gave her the bill.

She was still no closer to making a decision as a woman walked into the caf頣arrying a small girl. The woman didn?t look much older than Sariah and the little girl was about three. The little girl woke up as the waitress took their order. They sat on the table next to Sariah.

'Mommy, can I have ice cream' the little girl asked sleepily.

'I want chocolate.' She stated

'Ok sweetie you just sit there and I'll go order it.' The woman sighed

The little girl smiled and rests her head on the table facing Sariah.

'Do you like ice cream?' the girl asked her.

Sariah smiled 'yes I do but strawberry is my favourite'

The girl thought for a bit 'I think strawberry is nice'.

With that the woman sat back down.

'Stop pestering the lady Emily, she's trying to finish her food.'

'Oh no its ok I've finished don't feel like eating anymore.'

'My names Lucy. Are you ok, you look very pale?' The woman looked concerned

'Yes I'm fine.' Sariah said quietly

'I just found out i'm having a baby' Sariah said out loud for the first time ever.

The woman smiled 'Congratulations'

'Thanks, Can I ask you a personal question?' she asked as the waitress brought Emily's ice cream over.

'Yeah sure go ahead.'

'Do you ever regret having her or worry that your don't love her enough' Sariah questioned

'Once that little baby in there starts moving and playing football with your insides, you will have no question to answer. You will love it enough because its part of you. No I never regret her.' Lucy smiled and kissed Emily on the top of her head.

Sariah's eyes were welling up and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Emily noticed this 'Why are you sad? Do you want some of my ice cream?' As she held up her spoon with ice cream dripping from it.

Sariah smiled and shook her head. She got her purse out paid the bill said goodbye to the Lucy before accepting her phone number and promised to call her.

She walked back to the motel with a bounce in her step.

'I'm having a baby.' She said to herself over and over again.

Now she had to decide how to tell everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry I haven't written for ages! Here's a new chap for you. Hope you like it.

Chapter 26

As she was driving back home Sariah was going thru things in her head. She'd decided to leave it a month or so before telling anyone about the baby.

Back at the house everyone was getting on with things as normal.

Vince and Leon were in the lounge playing video games.

Dom, Conner, Brian and Letty were working at the garage.

Maria and Mia were out shopping.

Sariah went straight home. As she pulled up on the drive just Vince and Leon's cars were there. She walked through the door and said hi to Vince and Leon then went straight to her room to get some sleep.

The next thing she knew she it was 9pm in the evening and I was starting to get dark. She could hear voices in the house and realised everyone must have been home. She then remembered that they didn't know about the Porsche. As she walked out of her room she could hear the voices a bit better. She could hear Brian asking Vince about the Porsche and Vince saying

'I don't know what the fuck you're on about dude.'

'Well it's got to be something to do with you two. You're the only two who have been here all day' Dom questioned starting at Leon and Vince.

'Look, I'm telling ya, it ain't nothing to do with……………….. Ah wait Sariah is here, she came home about 1ish. Go hassle her.' Leon said getting a corona out of the fridge.

'Sariah' Conner yelled.

Maria smacked him on the arm.

'Don't yell at her like that! 'She hissed at him then walked out into the kitchen with Mia and Letty.

'Alright I'm coming.' Sariah shouted getting pretty irritated

'What' she hissed as she faced Conner, Dom, Brian, Vince and Leon.

'Jesus fucking Christ what is this? A trial?' she was taken back by all of them looking at her and she still felt like crap.

'Where'd you get the Porsche?' Dom said without looking at her.

'How do you know its mine?' she decided to tread carefully

'Process of elimination.' Leon said before taking a swig of his beer

'Oh and as usual it comes down to me?' she was getting annoyed by the confrontation

'Look cut the shit Sariah. Is it yours or not?' Conner snarled

Sariah walked past them all into the kitchen to the fridge. She could see the girls out in the garden and wanted to go and share her good news with them but then remembered what she had decided earlier.

She grabbed a bottle of water and went back in to the lounge.

The guys were all waiting for their answer.

'Yes it is mine' she said sitting down on the sofa.

'What the fuck are you doing? Boosting cars and bringing them back here. Brian can you get rid of it?' Dom asked looking out the window.

'Yeah no probs. Leon can you get on the scanner and see if you can hear anything about it. Someone is going to want that baby back pretty desperately.' Brian asked getting his coat on.

Sariah was just sat on the amazed at what she was hearing. Conner was just staring at her and Vince was looking slightly uncomfortable and decided to leave the room.

'You really are a bunch of fucking idiots aren't you?' Sariah whispered, so they could all hear her.

'What?' Dom spun round and everyone else in the room stopped moving.

'I didn't steal the fucking car you dickhead. '

Leon and Brian slowly left the room.

'I WON IT IN A FUCKING RACE!' She screamed at him.

'You went racing without the rest of us?' Dom clenched his fists

'Yes that's right I went, without the great Torretto Empire and I won.' She was close to tears.

Conner and Dom just stood there either of them too angry to move.

'I don't need any of you. Me or my………..' Sariah stopped herself before she blurted it out. She walked past them both and back to her room. She threw a few things in a bag and walked out of the front door without looking at either of them.

Maria had come through the side gate and caught her before she got in her car.

'Sariah where are you going?' Maria looked hurt

'I can't stay here Maria; it was a mistake for me to come back.' Sairah was openly crying now.

'Promise me you'll keep in touch' Maria said as she hugged Sariah.

'Yeah of course I will. Look after my dumb ass of a brother. You're the best thing he's got. None of this was his fault.' Sariah whispered

She got in her car, screeched out of the drive way and was gone.


	27. CHAPTER 27

Chapter 27

I've decided on a new direction for this story. So here it goes.

4 years have passed since Sariah left the Torretto house without telling anyone she was pregnant. She was now 25. She had phoned Maria a few times right after she left but that was it. Three months after she left she went for her first scan and found out she was expecting twins! Four months after that she gave birth to two healthy babies a boy she named Mitchell Steven Torretto and a girl named Madison Sarah Torretto.

Sariah had sold the Porsche and put half of the money into a savings account in case she or the twins ever needed it. Then bought a more suitable car that fitted she could fit the twins baby seats in. She had rented a small two bed roomed house in a small town near Phoenix AZ. It had a reasonable back garden for the twins to run around in when they grew up. She had managed to get a part time job doing the books for a large garage, she had explained her situation and they were sympathetic and allowed her to work from home when it was too difficult for her come into work and the same after she had the twins. She had become good friends with Mrs Baxter the old lady next door who often cared for the twins for her.

Sariah hardly had time to think about her family back in LA she was too busy running around after the twins. They were both very demanding Madison was so bossy and Mitchell was so energetic. When she did get a chance of peace she did think about how everyone was getting on. She never even thought of going back not once until something happened. She had gone out for the evening with some friends from the garage. Mrs Baxter was looking after the twins. Sariah got out of the taxi and waved goodbye her friends and stumbled up the path to her door, fiddling to find her keys. As soon as she walked in the door she knew something was wrong. Her first instinct was to go up to the twins room and check they were ok, she did and they were sound asleep, she kissed them both without waking them then headed back down stairs. She walked into the lounge, the TV was on but there was no sign of Mrs Baxter. As she wandered thru to the kitchen she saw Mrs Baxter lead on the floor in the middle of the room. Sariahs eyes welled up with tears. She grabbed the phone off of the wall and knelt down next to her. Dialling 911 she tried to check whether there was a pulse.

'911, which service?'

'Ummmm……. Ambulance please.' Sariah was shaking

'Hello, how can I help?'

'Yes…. Yes… I need you to come now, it's my neighbour… she's... ummm it think shes dead?'

'Ok miss what's your address?'

'My address……. 710 Sawley drive... please hurry.'

'Ok miss they are on their way. Have you checked for a pulse?'

'Yyyyessss. I can't find one?'

'Ok miss stay calm. Can you see if she has hit her head or if anyone has broken in?'

Sariahs eyes darted to the back door; there was no sign of a break in.

'No I don't think so, I think she just collapsed.'

The next five minutes went as a blur. She heard the ambulance siren. Two paramedics came rushing in as Sariah moved out of the way.

'My kids…' she whispered

'Sorry miss?' the paramedic asked.

'Ummmmmm my children are upstairs in bed.'

'Go and see to them Miss.; the paramedic ushered her out of the room.

She walked upstairs and into the twin's room.

Mitchell was stirring but Maddy was still sound asleep.

'Mommy, what was that noise?' Mitchell asked

'Shhhh its ok baby, go back to sleep.' Sariah hugged him tight and set his head back down on the pillow

As Sariah walked into the lounge one of the paramedics approached her.

'Miss Torretto, I'm afraid your neighbour is dead. 'He put his arm on her shoulder.

'What happened?' Sariah whispered

'We think it was a heart attack, there would have been hardly any pain. We can't tell for sure yet.'

'Ummmmm what happens now?'

'Well the police get in touch with her next of kin. Then its up to them too arrange everything.'

'No no I mean with the body? Are you taking it?' Sariah was worried about the twins coming down and seeing it.

'The coroners are on their way. They should be here in the next few minutes. Will you be ok? We have to go now.'

'Yes I'll be fine, thank you.' She walked to the door to see them drive off. As they went the coroners pulled up, she was relieved that she didn't have to be on her own.

They came in, did all they had to do, took the body and left her the details of where Mrs Baxter was being taken.

Sariah was absolutely knackered it was 3am. She wandered upstairs got changed and crawled into bed.

The next few days passed as a blur.

One afternoon she was sat watching cartoons with the twins when she heard a car pull up outside. She looked out of the window and saw a man helping an elderly man get out of the car. They walked up to Mrs Baxter's house and went in. she assumed they were relatives. After making a quick call to a friend asking her to take the twins, she walked over to Mrs Baxter's house and knocked on the door. He man opened the door and smiled.

'Ummm hello I live next door. Ummm Mrs Baxter was at my house when she ummmm' Sariah was looking at the floor.

'Oh come in my dear.' The man said.

As she walked into the lounge the elderly man was sitting on the sofa looking through some old pictures.

' dad this is aunt Lillian's neighbour, you know the one who found her?' the man sat next to his father and put his arm around him.

'Oh hello dear. I'm Sam, Lillian's brother, this is my son Matthew.' The man had tears in his eyes.

'I I never knew Mrs Baxter had a brother.' Sariah sat on a chair slightly shocked that she had never mentioned her family

'We weren't close.' The man looked sad

'Come sit here my dear' he patted the seat next to him

Sariah sat next to him; the man reached out and wrapped his hands around Sariahs.

'Me and my sister had a difficult relationship, you see our mother died when she was 12 and I was 17. Our father was pretty useless really and he eventually left, leaving me to raise Lillian. I was very overprotective of her. She rebelled more and more. Until the day after her 18th birthday we had a big argument and I slapped her. 'He had tears running down his cheeks.

'Why what happened?' Sariah was listening tentatively

'She had gone out or something? I can really remember now, it seems so small now, I just completely lost it and regretted it everyday after that. I tried apologising, but she wouldn't have if things went from bad to worse after that until I came home one day to find a note saying she had gone and that I shouldn't try to find her.'

'Did you ever see her again?' Sariah had alarm bells ringing about the situation with her own family/

'Yes twice, at our father's funeral and at cousins wedding, but that's it. At both of them we made idle small talk. We never spoke properly again. It's the biggest regret in my life.' The old man stood up slowly

'If you have family my dear make sure you cherish everyday with them.'

After exchanging numbers with him she headed back home and sat alone for hours thinking of all the guys back in LA. She then made the decision to go back; she did want the twins growing up with out their cousins or aunts and uncles.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had been a week since Sariah had talked with Mrs Baxter's brother. She had started things in motion such has giving her notice in at the garage and informed her landlord. She had also been looking for properties to rent in LA she had managed to find one about a 20 minute drive from Dom and everyone. At least then she could get the twins settled before she went round to see everyone. The day before their move she decided to explain to the twins what was going on. There were boxes everywhere and they were taking notice.

'Madison, Mitchell' she yelled out to the back garden

'Yeah' Mitchell yelled back

'Can you both come in here please?' rolling her eyes

They came running in through the door and there was an almighty bang as the door hit the wall.

'Watch the door guys.' Sariah hissed as she handed them both a drink.

Mitchell went running off into the livings room.

'Mitch, come back in here and sit down, I want to talk to you.'

He poked his head round the door and looked sad.

'It wasn't my fault.' Mitchell huffed as he walked to the kitchen table

'I'm not telling you off baby' Sariah sat down opposite them

'I want to tell you some stuff'

'Is it a secret mommy?' Madison asked

'I'm good at keeping secrets.' Madison smiled triumphantly

'No it's not a secret' Sariah laughed

She wasn't quite sure how to explain it to them so they understood. She just went for it and hoped they would ask questions.

'You know how you two are brother and sister?'

'Yeah' Mitchell said wrinkling his nose

'I would like a sister instead' Madison gave Mitchell the same look

'Well I have a brother and a sister as well. Actually I've got two brothers.' Sariah took a deep breath

The twins sat wide eyed not saying anything. Sariah pulled a picture out of all of them and showed it to the twins.

'That's my oldest brother Dom.'

'That's a silly name?' Mitchell laughed

'It's Dominic really but we call him Dom for short'

Mitchell went quiet and embarrassed and Madison stuck her tongue out at him.

'That's my other brother Conner.'

'He looks scary.' Madison whispered

Sariah laughed.

; and that's my sister Mia.' Sariah sighed

'She's pretty but not as pretty as you mommy.' Madison said as she climbed onto Sariahs lap

'Thank you sweetie' she kissed the top of her head

'the reason why I'm telling you both this is because we are going to go and live near them so you will meet them soon.' Sariah took a deep breath and closed her eyes

Mitchell jumped off of his chair

'Cool so there will be some more guys around?'

'Yeah there will, their friends live there as well. There's Mia's boyfriend Brian, Doms friends Leon and Vince. So you won't be stuck with us girls anymore.' Sariah tickled his waist.

'Cool are there any other kids there mom.' Mitchell was racing round in circles now

'I don't know baby. There might be, haven't seen them since before you were born' Sariah sighed sadly

Mitchell raced off up to his room to play

Madison climbed down off of Sariahs lap.

'Mommy? 'Madison said quietly

'Yes baby?' she had dealt with one of them and hoped Maddy would soon be as excited as Mitchell

'Do you think that when we move I could have a new push chair for my dolly?' Madison smiled up at her

Sariah picked her up and hugged her, relieved that she wasn't asking worrying questions.

'Yes of course you can!' Sariah spun her around

She put Maddy down and let her go upstairs and play with Mitchell.

That was the 1st hurdle.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

In the last week Sariah had got everything sorted and found some where to rent in LA. She had plenty of money to keep her going but didn't want to fall back on her savings for too long, she had to find a job pretty soon but it wasn't urgent.

The twins were due to start school in the fall so she decided she wanted to get them settled before then.

It was the day of the move. Sariah was stood outside their house with the twins.

She bent do to their eye level.

'Right guys wave goodbye to the house cause its time to go now.'

'I'm really sad mommy.' Madison said leaning her head on Sariah's shoulder.

'I'm not I can't wait to have someone to practice my wrestling on.' Mitchell did a pretend wrestling kick

'Hey buddy, you can't go kicking just anyone.' Sariah held his hand

'I know mommy.' He laid his head on her other shoulder.

'Byeeeeee house.' They all waved together.

'Right munchkins lets get you two strapped in and we'll go. Are you excited to see our new house?'

'Yeah' they said in unison and ran to the car.

After Sariah had strapped them in she had one last look around the house. She didn't really feel anything about the house, although they had, had some good times there.

After driving for a couple of hours she took a break, got the twins some drinks and let them stretch their legs a bit.

'Are we there yet?' Madison asked clearly getting frustrated

'Well you know how long we've been in the car?'

'Yeah.' Maddy said eyeing her suspiciously

'Well we've got to stay in the car for that long again.'

Maddy huffed and Mitchell just gave her a dirty look.

'Ok' she sighed 'why don't we play a game.'

They perked up a bit.

'What sort of game.' Mitchell folded his arms and scowled at her.

'The first one to go to sleep can have an ice cream next time we stop.'

'And no pretending.' She warned

They both laughed and agreed to the deal.

She drove for another hour and a half before stopping again; as she pulled up quietly she noticed they were both asleep.

She sighed with a breath of relief and got out the car.

She got her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the old house number; she still knew the number off by heart even after four years.

'Yeah hello?' a deep voice said

Sariah remained silent

'Hello?' the voice said again

Dom's voice still sent shivers down her spine

She hung up with out saying anything.

'Mommy did I win the game?' Maddy asked tapping on the window

Sariah said nothing, still distracted by hearing Dom's voice.

'Mommy?' She called this time a bit louder.

She turned round and smiled at Maddy, then opened the door and unstrapped her.

'You both won.' She smiled whilst leaning over and shaking Mitchell

'I want a triple chocolate ice cream.' Mitchell said groggily

'Please.' He grinned as Sariah unstrapped him

After they finished their ice creams and Sariah had changed them out of their chocolate covered clothes they set off on the last part of the journey. Fortunately she didn't have to pass the house to get to her new one.

She pulled into the drive way and got out. The removal company had already unloaded everything and posted the keys thru the letterbox all she had to do was unpack but there was plenty of time for that.

The twins squealed with delight when they saw their new home.

'I wanna go and look.' Mitchell shouted

'Me too.' Maddy wriggled to get out

'Hang on guys.' Let me undo your belts first she scolded them

'Right there you go.' She stumbled back as they brushed past her

'Hey.' She shouted at them

They stopped dead and turned to look at her.

'I think you two should calm down and wait for me.'

They both sighed and looked at the floor.

'Sorry mommy' they said in unison

'Ok' she took their hands and led them inside

They all looked around the house and let the twins go up to their rooms to play with their toys. She made their beds in the hope they'd settle down and rest. It was only six o'clock but she was extremely tiered herself.

It felt strange to be back in LA but she felt settled.

After a couple of hours of putting things away she could still hear the twins playing up stairs.

'Guys do you want me to show you the beach?' she yelled up stairs

Everything went silent.

They poked their heads round the top of the stairs.

'Get your shoes on then.' She laughed

They came charging down the stairs.

It was just a short walk to the beach from their new house. She was on the opposite side of town to where Dom and the crew were so there was no chance of bumping into them down on the beach.

As soon as Madison and Mitchell saw the beach they went charging off.

'Stay where I can see you.' She called after them

She breathed a deep breath of sea air and sat down watching the twins play.

'Mommy can I take my shoes off?' Madison asked

'Me too?' Mitchell ran up to her

'Yes but be careful, you don't want to hurt your feet or get sand in your eyes.'

They kicked off their shoes and went running back down the beach.

Sariah was watching them intently.

All of a sudden Mitchell threw a handful of sand in Maddy's face.

Maddy started crying and screaming.

Sariah went running over, picked up Maddy and grabbed Mitchell by the arm.

She marched over to the public toilets on the edge of the beach.

Mitchell pulled back against her grip

'I'm not going in there, that's for the girls.' He stamped his feet.

Sariah just ignored him and dragged him in behind her.

She sat a screaming Madison up on the counter next to a wash basin.

'Sit there and don't move.' She pointed to a chair next to the end of the counter.

After spending twenty minutes calming Madison down and getting the sand out of her eyes, she looked at Mitchell.

She picked him up and sat him on the counter next to Maddy.

'Are you going to tell me why you did that?'

He just shrugged his shoulders

'Do you know why he did it Maddy?'

She also shrugged her shoulders.

She lifted them both off of the counter and held their hands.

'Your both tiered lets go home and go to bed and talk about this in the morning.'

She got home, changed them into their bed clothes without any arguments or struggling. They all went off too sleep settled in their new home. She knew her life back in LA wasn't going to be easy but she was going to try to make it as good as possible for her and the twins.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! CHAPTER 30 IS WELL ON THE WAY! SORRY IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE PHRASES! I DON'T WRITE AMERICAN WELL! ITS SO HARD USING 'MOM' INSTEAD OF 'MUM'!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

They had been in the new house for two weeks now. Sariah had managed to enrol the twins into a school which they started in the fall. She had found a child minder that they could go to for one day a week until then. She had no luck finding a job, but there was plenty of time.

Sariah decided tomorrow she was going to visit Dom and the crew. She gathered a few pictures of the twins seeing as they were bound to ask. She planned in her head how she was going to tell them about the twins just like she'd planned what to say to Dom the last time she'd moved back to LA after living with Conner.

She got Madison and Mitchell up the next morning and tried to explain to them where she was going.

'You remember why we moved here?' she asked them over breakfast.

They both shook their heads.

'Well today I'm going to see my brothers and sister.' She waited for one of them to speak but they didn't

'I'm a bit nervous' she said more to herself than them.

Suddenly they were either side of her and they had their arms wrapped round her waist.

'Don't worry mommy. When I get nnnnneeee, scared I just think about angels.' Madison mumbled

'Yeah and I think about being a really famous wrestler!' Mitchell giggled.

Sariah laughed.

'I might just try that!'

She dropped them off at Lucy the childminders and drove over to the other side of town. She decided to take a look at a few her old haunts before heading over to the house and garage.

First of all she pulled up in the racers edge car park and just sat there for a few minutes. She didn't see anyone she knew so she drove off. Then she went to the street where most of the street races used to start, she could smell burnt rubber in the air and guessed that they still started there.

She drove down to the beach and sat there for an hour just watching people go by. She thought she recognised a few of them from the races but none of them recognised her.

Sariah hadn't changed much, her purple streaks were gone in her hair and she had aged a little bit, there were no wrinkles or anything like that she just looked like a trendy young mum, she had put on a bit of weight but not so you'd notice. Her body was still toned; she only had very faint thin stretch marks across her tummy, so she could still wear short tops. She was a trendy mum; she dressed cool in jeans and combats none of the mumsey flowery stuff. On this particular occasion she was wear dark blue hipster jeans and a white shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun with her sunglasses perched on top of her head.

She held out her hands and they were shaking.

'What's wrong with me? I'm a grown woman. I've got two kids for god's sake. I'm a mom.' She whispered to herself.

'Why should I be scared?'

Sariah pulled out of the beach car park and drove slowly in the direction of their old house. At a set of lights she pulled up along side a street racer he had a Mazda rx8 just like the one Dom used to have. A she was in her rather large 4x4 they didn't challenge her to a race. She just smiled to her self thinking of the times when she used to do that.

She drove past the end of the street the garage was on, looking up and squinting she thought she could see some of the crew but maybe not.

She parked a couple of blocks from the house and walked the rest of they way. As she got nearer and nearer she could feel her self stiffening up, she slowed down and got her cell phone out, then dialled the number again.

'Hello?'

This time it was Conners voice.

'Hello? Dom it's another one of those silent phone calls' Conner said down the phone

Sariah hung up, they were both there. She took a deep breath and strode towards the house; she turned the corner and saw it. There were 2 supra's and a Honda parked outside along with a 4x4 similar to her own. She didn't recognise any of them.

The front door suddenly swung open and a tall dark figure walked down the steps. She couldn't tell whether it was Conner or Dom. She waited for him to go back inside and then walked up to the house. It hadn't changed a bit. There were fresh rubber marks in the drive way the house had been painted, so it looked a bit tidier but other than that nothing, everything was exactly the same.

Sariah walked up to the door, rubbing her hands together nervously, she took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

Vince answered the door and just stood there absolutely dumb struck

'Hey v?' she smiled

'Uuummmmmm. Dom, you should come here now.' He shouted behind him

She heard some stumbling and Dom appeared in the door way behind Vince.

'I'll leave you two to it.' Vince walked away

'Hey dom.' Sariah smiled awkwardly

'Ummm I don't know what to say.' Dom rubbed his head nervously

'Aren't you gonna ask me in then?' Sariah asked cautiously and held her head up high.

'Sure' he stepped to one side and let her walk inside

There was different furniture in the lounge and it was arranged in a slightly different way. There were some kid's toys lying around on the floor. As she walked inside she heard Conners voice in the kitchen.

'Who was it Dom? Vince just looked freaked out and went out back.' Conner wandered into the lounge and froze when he saw Sariah.

'You look well.' Dom said as he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

'Thanks, you two don't look so bad yourselves.' She sat across from him

'That day you left…' Conner muttered

Sariah looked up at him, trying not to let tears well up in her eyes.

'How's Maria?' she asked

'Eight months pregnant actually.' Conner sat down next to her and reached out for her hand.

Sariah extended her hand towards him.

'I'm really pleased for you.' She smiled sincerely

'Sorry to interrupt.' Dom butted in

'Sariah why are you here? Its not that I'm not glad to see you. You just left without a word, no forwarding address nothing!' Dom was getting fidgety.

'I know, I know. I just couldn't stay here, not with what was happening to me. I needed to be on my own.' Sariah felt warm tears rolling down her cheek

'What do you mean?' Dom was staring at her intently

She pulled her hand away from Conner and put her head in her hands.

'When I left, I was… I was…'

'What, you were what? In trouble, we could have helped you?' she felt Conners arm around her shoulder.

'I was pregnant.' She didn't look up. There was silence in the room

They sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes.

'Aren't either of you going to say anything?' Sariah looked up

Dom looked at her.

'What did you do? What happened?' Dom asked

'Well you know how the birds and the bees work right.' Sariah smiled

'Yeah yeah, you know what I mean.' Dom gave a half smile

'Well after I was four months gone, I went for a scan and found out I was expecting twins.'

Conner looked up wide eyed at her.

'What happened then?' Dom started to take interest

'I knew it was gonna be a struggle but as soon as I felt them kicking inside of me, I knew we'd be ok!'

Conner smiled at her.

'I can't believe you're a mom?'

'So what did you have?' Dom asked with a content look on his face

'One of each, a boy called Mitchell Torretto and a girl called Madison Torretto. Wanna see a picture?' she handed one to each of them

'Where are they now?' Conner asking smiling at the photo

'With a child minder on the other side of town. We just moved back a few weeks ago, they start school in the fall I can't believe they are four already!'

Dom stood up

'Come and give your brother a hug.' He held out his arms

Sariah embraced him and took a deep breath she felt Conners arms around her as well.

'So tell me about you guys?' Sariah pulled away.

'Anyone, got married, had kids, expecting kids? My son is expecting a buddy to play with when he comes to visit.' She giggled

Conner laughed at her

'What?' she looked at him

'It's just you saying 'son'. I can't believe it!' he hugged her again

'You might be saying it soon! When is Maria due? Actually where is she first of all?'

'She's at the garage; I'll take you over there in a bit.'

'I can say son as well.' Dom looked at her

'Well actually sons.' Dom pulled out a picture from his wallet of two little boys

'That's Jake, he's three and the baby is Curtis and he's 18 months.' Dom had a huge grin on his face.

'Oh Dom their gorgeous. Are you and Letty married yet?'

'We were, she died giving birth to Curtis.' Dom had a sad look in his eyes

Sariah sat down.

'Oh my god, Dom I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say.' She put her arms round his waist.

'It's ok. It still hurts so bad, but having the boys helps.' He gave her a quirky smile

'I'm so sorry.' She looked at him with tears in her eyes

She sat down; stunned at the news she had heard.

'Come on Sariah, I try not to dwell on it. The boys distract me enough. Now tell me about your two.' Dom put his arm round her shoulder.

Sariah giggled and wiped her tears away.

'Well they are both as good as gold. Mitchell loves wrestling and hates girls. He's looking forward to having more guys around and when I showed him a picture of you guys he said Conner looks funny!' Conner chuckled to himself whilst listening intently

'And Madison, she loves dollies and fairies, oh and her mommy.' Sariah said with a grin

'How about Mia? Have she and Brian reproduced yet?' Sariah asked

'Well they got married six months ago, so they are thinking about it soon. Mia has been busy her nursing course over the past couple of years.' Conner stood up.

'The rest of the crew are pretty much the same. Me and Maria live across the street; Mia and Brian still live here but are saving for their own place. Vince and Leon have their little bachelor pad next door to the garage.'

'Come on you have to come to the garage and see everyone!' Dom grabbed her hands and pulled her up.'

'Ok, ok!' she giggled, she couldn't have wished for a better reception from her brothers. Obviously the thought of one face missing filled her with great sadness.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

They three of them piled into Dom's 4x4 and drove to the garage. Vince had already left.

'I'm nervous.' Sariah whispered and looked over at Dom.

'Everyone will be really pleased to see you.' Conner said

They neared the garage and stopped just down the street. Dom jumped out.

'Wait here a minute.' Then ran off towards the garage.

'What's he doing?' Sariah squealed!

Dom ran towards the garage and saw Vince.

'Did you tell them?' Dom asked

'No didn't say a word.'

'Thank god your back, your sons are causing havoc. Tell them what?' Mia looked suspicious

Leon and Brian both asked him as well.

'It's a surprise, just all wait here, where's Maria?'

'Sitting down in the office, she's feeling a bit worn out.' Mia said

'Well get her a chair out here just for a minute, she has to see this as well.'

Mia rolled her eyes and went to get Maria.

'I'll be back in a second.' He ran off down the road again.

Sariah and Conner got out of the car as they saw him running towards them.

'You ready?' he put his arm round Sariah's shoulders and Conner did the same the other side.

The three of them walked into the garage with huge grins on their faces.

Maria would have jumped out of her chair if she wasn't eight months pregnant.

'Told you it was big!' Vince half whispered to Leon

'Sariah, is that you.' Mia said with wide eyes

Sariah nodded and Mia slowly walked towards her. Dom and conner backed away, not sure what Mia was going to do.

Mia cupped the side of Sariah's cheek; tears welled up in both their eyes.

'You were supposed to be my bridesmaid.' Mia held up her wedding ring

'My little sister.' Mia smiled through her tears.

'Not so little anymore Mia. I'm a mom now.' Sariah smiled

Everyone in the garage took a deep breath in shock.

Mia stepped back.

Maria struggled to get up and walked over to Sariah

She stood in between Mia and Sariah.

'Your baby is going to have a cousin.' Maria held Sariah's hand and patted her stomach.

'Babies.' Sariah smiled corrected her tears

Mia looked on shocked.

'You, you mean you have more than one?'

Sariah put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the picture that she had shown to Dom and conner earlier and handed it to Mia.

'Oh my god twins?' Mia squealed

Conner then stepped in.

'Babe you should sit down.' he protectively put his arm around Maria's shoulders.

'Why don't we go back to the house and we can all catch up there?' Mia looked over at Dom.

'What the hell, lets just shut the garage this afternoon.' Dom smiled and put his arm round Sariah's shoulders

Dom picked up Jake and Mia picked up Curtis.

Curtis just made silly noises and Jake struggled to get out of his dads arms.

Mia handed Curtis to Sariah.

'Here give your nephew a cuddle.'

Sariah held Curtis and stroked his hair.

'Hey sweetie. I'm your auntie.' Curtis giggled and buried his face in her neck.

'You have a friend for life now.'

'I think Mitchell will be very jealous if he saw me now, Madison will just love both of them.'

'Why don't you go and get them?' Dom smiled

'Yeah, I bet they'd love to meet their cousins, not to mention their aunts and uncles.' Mia said

Sariah smiled

'Ok, I'll meet you back at the house.' she turned to leave

'Can I come with you?' Mia called after her.

'Yeah sure.' Mia grinned and ran up and linked arms with her sister.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They were sat in Sariah's car driving towards the other side of town.

'Sariah, I'm so sorry about everything that happened before you left, I have really missed you.'

'Me too Mia. I just needed time to grow up, when I moved back from Conner's I thought I was all grownup and all that, but I wasn't.'

'But we drove you away; I can't imagine how lonely you must have felt?'

'I was ok, it did me the world of good and I certainly wasn't lonely when the twins came a long.'

Mia giggled 'yeah I bet they are a handful.'

'Yeah, they are but I wouldn't change anything.'

'Does their dad know about them?' Mia whispered

'No, I tried to track him down but couldn't. We are fine with out him.' Sariah smiled at Mia

'Here we are, you wait here I'll go in and get them.'

Mia got out of the car and leaned against the door watching Sariah walk up to the child minders house. She saw a little boy quickly poke his head up at the window then disappear again.

Sariah went into the house.

'Hi Lucy.'

'Everything went well then?' Lucy nodded towards the car where Mia was stood.

'Yeah I couldn't have hoped for things to be any better.'

'Madison, Mitchell.' Lucy called into the front room.

They came running out.

'Hi mommy.' Madison kissed her on the cheek

Mitchell just stood there.

'Who is that lady outside stood by our car?' Mitchell questioned suspiciously.

Sariah bent down to Mitchell's height.

'That's your auntie Mia, she's my sister.'

Madison looked wide eyed at Sariah.

'Is she as pretty as you mommy?'

Sariah smiled.

'Why don't you come with me to meet her and find out for yourselves?'

'ok.' they both said excitedly

'Go and get your shoes one then.'

The twins hurried off to get their shoes.

'Thanks Lucy, i'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it all went.'

'We're ready mommy.' the twins raced towards her.

'Good, come on then.' she held out her hands for them.

The three of them walked down the path towards Mia.

Mia grinned at them as they walked towards her.

As Sariah got to Mia she bent down to the twin's level again.

She put hers arms round their waists.

'Mommy.' Madison whispered as she looked up at Mia in awe.

'She looks just like you.'

Mia giggled and bent down to the same level as them.

'You must be Madison.' Mia held out her hand.

'Yes I am and that's my brother Mitchell.' she pointed at him and touched Mia's hand with the other

'Aren't you going to say hi, Mitch?' Sariah pulled him tight and whispered.

'I already asked my mommy who you are, she said you were her sister just like maddy is my sister.' he answered very quickly and buried his face in Sariah's chest.

'That's right. That means I'm your auntie. Aunties are fun as well, they take you lots of places, buy you lots of things and play with you a whole lot to.'

Mitchell looked wide eyed at her.

'What about uncles?' Madison said

'They're good too. Aren't I going to get a hug?' Mia pouted

They both hugged her at the same time.

'That's better.' she said with a tear running down her cheek.

Sariah stood up and smiled at them all.

'How about we go and meet your uncles and your other aunt?' Sariah asked

Mitchell let go of Mia and got in the car with Sariah.

'You're my favorite so far auntie Mia.' Mia picked her up.

'Aaahhhh thank you Madison.'

'You can call me Maddy if you want?'

'Come on then let's go.' Sariah was eager to get back to everyone else.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They had a very noisy journey back to the house, the twins were asking Mia all sorts of questions and they were asking Sariah if they could do all sorts of things with Mia.

Sariah pulled up outside the house and the four of the got out of the car.

Madison grabbed Sariah's hand, whilst looking up at the house.

'Did you used to live here mommy?' she asked

'Yes I did, Auntie Mia and Uncle Dominic live here now.'

Mitchell tugged on Mia's shirt.

'Do you have any kids?'

'No I don't at the moment but Uncle Dominic does, you have two cousins.' She smiled down at him

'Really?' he said with a cheeky smile.

'Yeah, want to come in and meet them?' she picked him up and looked over at Sariah.

'Take him in; I think Maddy is a little bit scared.' Sariah looked down at her.

Mia went running inside with Mitchell.

'What's wrong sweetie?' Sariah stroked Madison's hair.

Maddy just sighed.

'Don't you want to come inside and meet everyone?'

'I liked it when it was just me you and Mitchell.'

'I know baby but how do you know you won't like it better with more people around. You'll have lots of people to buy you treats and to take you places.' Sariah whispered to her.

Meanwhile inside Mia had taken Mitchell in.

She walked in the door and saw everyone sat round in the living room. Dom stood up as she entered the front room.

Mia smiled at him.

'You must be Mitchell.' Dom's deep voice boomed

Mitchell looked on absolutely terrified.

'Dom you're scaring him.' Maria swatted him on the head and Mitchell giggled.

Mitchell peered over Maria's shoulder at the TV where Vince, Leon and Brian were playing on the playstation.

'My mom won't let me have that game; she said there's too much fighting in it.'

'Maybe you can play it with them later? If your mom say's its ok.' Maria smiled at him.

'Would you like me to tell you who everyone else is?' Mia whispered to him

He nodded his head.

'Where's Sariah?' Dom asked

'She's outside; I think Madison got a little bit scared.'

They all looked out of the window.

'This big scary man here is Dominic, but we just call him dom. he's mine and mommy's oldest brother.' Mitchell nodded and stared at Dom.

'Then that man there.' pointing to conner 'is conner he is mine and mommy's other brother.'

Mitchell giggled at conner.

'I told my mom you looked funny.'

'I know she told Me.' conner grinned at him.

'That lady there with the really big belly.' pointing at Maria

'Is she having a baby?' Mitchell asked

'Yes she is. Her name is Maria, and conner is the daddy.' Mia nodded over at Conner.

'Is it a boy?'

'We don't know yet sweetie. Not long till we find out though.'

'Right lets introduce you to everyone else.' she carried him over to the sofa where Brian, Vince and Leon were sat and Jake and Curtis were playing on the floor. She put him down and bent down to his level.

'These are your two cousins, that's Jake he's three and that's Curtis he's

nearly two.'

Just then Sariah and Madison came in; Madison had her head buried in sariah's neck.

'Hi guys, someone got a little bit scared a meeting lots of new people, can we use the bathroom?'

'Yeah sure you know where it is right?' Dom smiled.

Sariah took Madison up stairs; Madison had a few tears running down her cheek.

'Hey baby is you going to tell me what this is all about? At the house it will just be me you and Mitchell, were not going to be moving again.'

Madison shrugged her shoulders.

Sariah sighed and stood up.

There was a knock on the door it was Dom. Sariah opened the door slightly.

'Everything ok?'

'Oh I don't know Dom, Madison is scared about something and I don't know what.'

'Want me to try and talk to her?

Just then Madison appeared behind Sariah and stared at Dom.

'Hi there beautiful.'

Madison blushed.

'You don't look like you do in your picture.'

He bent down to her level and she took a step back.

'You look exactly like you do in yours. Do you know what I first thought? When I saw you?'

She shook her head.

'I thought I bet she is such a good girl and isn't scared of anything.'

'I Am.' she whispered to him.

'What's that?' Sariah was stood in the door

She leant towards him and whispered in his ear.

'All of these people.'

He smiled and looked up at Sariah. She smirked at him and bent down to the same level.

'You don't have to be scared of anyone sweetie. All of these people want to be your friend.'

'Ok, I'll come down.' she scuffed her feet and looked at the floor.

'Why don't I carry you down, nobody will scare you when you're with me.'

Dom held out his arms.

She nodded silently and walked to his out stretched arms.

Sariah smiled as he swung her up round his waist and she let out a little giggle.


End file.
